Nochebuena Digimon, la otra historia
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: ¿Qué pasó en ese camerino?, ¿cómo fue esa declaración?, así empezó su larga historia de amor... muy sweet... ¡SORATO NAVIDEÑO!, mi primer fic reeditado!


_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… pero los utilizo para hacer esta historia tan sweet…**_

.

* * *

**NOCHEBUENA DIGIMON, LA OTRA HISTORIA**

Era una fría tarde del mes de diciembre, en concreto del día 23, víspera de Nochebuena. Durante estas fechas era normal que hubiese festivales de Navidad y el instituto de Odaiba no era una excepción.

Justo en esos instantes, los Teen-Age Wolves, el grupo con más proyección del instituto, liderado por el digielegido Yamato Ishida, estaba terminando su actuación.

En realidad esta actuación no era más que un calentamiento para la gran prueba a la que se iba a someter al día siguiente presentándose al concurso de bandas juveniles de Nochebuena patrocinado y televisado por la Fuji tv.

Esa era la que de verdad le pondría de los nervios, en la que haría el ridículo o triunfaría delante de todo el país, aunque irónicamente solo le preocupaba lo que ocurriese delante de ella.

Muchas cosas habían pasado entre ellos en este largo mes, en estos cambiantes años para ser más precisos, sin embargo pese a todo lo vivido su relación era similar por no decir idéntica a la que tenían cuando regresaron del Digimundo.

Yamato buscaba su sonrisa y ella disfrutaba otorgándosela.

Al finalizar el concierto fue precisamente eso lo que sus orbes azules esperaban ver con ansia. Fue difícil debido a la abrumadora atención por parte de las chicas del instituto que Ishida recibió.

Desde que entró en el instituto la popularidad de Yamato incrementó a pasos agigantados. Ya nada tenía que ver con ese chico un poco antisocial que trataba pasar desapercibido en la primaria. Al principio le resultaba agobiante, pero se fue acostumbrando conforme fue descubriendo como lidiar con estas situaciones, no obstante cada vez su banda tenía más éxito lo que hacía que sus fans se fuesen multiplicando como Gremlins pasados por agua.

Ella permaneció a la espera en un segundo plano, tampoco sabía muy bien por qué ya que era obvio que Ishida no estaba escaso de atención femenina. Eso le incomodaba un poco, mejor dicho le provocaba un agonizante sentimiento de inferioridad.

¿De qué servía sus confesiones a medias y esos momentos íntimos donde de verdad parecía que él podía sentir algo más profundo por ella si luego dedicaba esas mismas sonrisas a todas las demás?

Agitó la cabeza dejándolo pasar, borrando esos pensamientos que le consumían el valor y la determinación.

Era Sora Takenouchi, su mejor amiga, en teoría, ninguna de esas chicas podía competir con ella en su emblema, en su corazón.

Aunque solo fuese en forma de amistad.

El rubio alzó la cabeza entre autógrafo y autógrafo, agrandando su sonrisa al divisarla, pese a que la pelirroja no se percató de ese cambio.

Solo cuando las chicas se fueron alejando y los compañeros de Ishida con ellas, Sora se animó a avanzar a su encuentro.

-Has estado muy bien Yamato, si lo haces así, seguro que mañana ganarás el concurso.

El chico se sintió dichoso por esos tan necesitados ánimos, aunque negó disconforme.

-Eres demasiado amable, pero se presentan grupos muy buenos. Me conformaré si conseguimos no desafinar.- rió, al mismo tiempo que guardaba su preciado instrumento en la funda.

Sora se asomó.

-No desafináis…- empezó, pero Yamato arqueó una ceja nada convencido.- bueno, no se os nota mucho con los arreglos de Koushiro.

Y él asintió con resignación.

-Últimamente tengo un pensamiento muy recurrente.- Sora le invitó a continuar mirándole con máxima atención.- estoy en el concurso y los instrumentos empiezan a chirriar de una forma desagradable, como en mi primer concierto, ¿recuerdas el ridículo que hice?

-¡No hiciste el ridículo!.- apresuró a corregir Sora.

Ishida resopló.

-Lo hice.- sentenció con desánimo. "Y lo peor fue que lo hice delante de ti,", pero eso no salió de su mente.

La pelirroja se entristeció por sus desmoralizantes pensamientos. Conocía a Yamato como para saber que si afrontaba las cosas con ánimo derrotista jamás le podrían salir bien, y desgraciadamente, ese terco rubio acostumbraba a ser bastante pesimista en todo lo que dependía de él.

Sora quería aliviarle de su carga, relajar su tensión y hacer desaparecer sus nervios ante el importante acontecimiento de mañana, pero no veía como poder hacerlo.

Desgraciadamente, Yamato acostumbraba a encerrarse en sí mismo demasiado a menudo.

Esbozó una sonrisa al contemplarlo. Le producía una ternura indescriptible con esa carita de desolación. Sin pensarlo más, apoyó la mano en su hombro.

Al sentir el contacto, Ishida salió de su trance y la enfocó, notando esa caricia en el corazón que solo esa sonrisa era capaz de producirle.

-Te prometo que si sucede algo raro, haré saltar la alarma de incendios o algo así, ¿vale? Solo confía en mí, no dejaré que hagas el ridículo.

Y Yamato se sintió el chico más afortunado del planeta, demostrándolo con esa sincera sonrisa que dejaba a Takenouchi sin voluntad.

Volvieron en sí al escuchar el llamamiento de su mejor amigo.

-¡Eh pareja!, ¡venid aquí!

Se encontraba con Koushiro, cuyo semblante emocionado y repleto de curiosidad delataba que traía noticias de su amado Digimundo, o en este caso de los nuevos digidestinados.

Sora se adelantó, con el bajo a la espalda, Yamato la siguió.

A la salida, Taichi, en su habitual pose de despreocupación de manos en la nuca, los escaneó con detenimiento.

-Ya era hora, ¿qué demonios estabais haciendo?

La chica se sonrojó, porque eso sonaba demasiado a acusación. Fue Ishida el que relajó el ambiente.

-Preparábamos la salida de emergencia del concierto de mañana.

-¿Huh?.- gruñó Taichi con sospechas. Finalmente negó con desprecio y se dirigió al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Koushiro?, ¿han creado un Myotismon de torres de oscuridad?

El portador del conocimiento se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo a la par que horrorizado por imaginar tal situación. Tras unos segundos de deliberación negó incluso permitiéndose el lujo de esbozar una triunfal sonrisa.

-Sinceramente no creo que nos volvamos a topar con ese demonio de Myotismon nunca más en la vida.

Pero no era de sus, a la vista de lo que sucedería en un futuro no demasiado lejano, nulas dotes de vidente lo que Koushiro quería comentarles. Esta vez era algo bueno, en realidad no podía asegurarlo, pero era la primera vez que tenía noticias de los digidestinados en los últimos meses que no conllevasen las palabras: "destrucción del Digimundo".

-Realmente no sé lo que sucede, solo que los chicos me han comentado que quieren vernos mañana. Dijeron que iba a ser una sorpresa que nos iba a encantar.

Los chicos se sorprendieron, pero como siempre, Yamato mostró su cara más desconfiada.

-¿Es idea de Daisuke?.- preguntó de forma reticente.

El ojinegro negó.

-No, fue Miyako la que me lo comentó. Estaba muy emocionada.

-Bueno, eso es otra cosa…- asintió Ishida conforme.

Sora en cambio quedó pensativa, como si algo en su interior supiese de que se trataba la sorpresa, pero no logró llegar a ninguna conclusión coherente. Simplemente había sido un presentimiento.

Lo dejó pasar, a fin de cuentas, mañana sabría de qué se trataba. Un día de espera no era nada.

Yagami trajo a todos de vuelta a la realidad con una palmada.

-¡Bien!, en ese caso nos veremos mañana. Yo avisaré a Jyou-senpai y de paso le haré el tercer grado a mi hermanita esta noche. Más vale que esa sorpresa se pueda comer.

Ishida lo miró con desagrado.

-¿Nunca te cansas de pensar con la tripa?

-¿Y tú nunca te cansas de desafinar?.- contraatacó a la yugular.

En otras circunstancias Yamato le habría contestado, iniciando así una de sus ya clásicas peleas absurdas, pero esta vez el rubio se mordió la lengua.

Sus nervios por la actuación de mañana y la escasa confianza en sí mismo una vez más salían a relucir. Notó entonces posarse algo en su brazo y una estremecedora respiración en su oreja.

-Recuerda, todo saldrá bien.- le susurró, recobrando así sus fuerzas y su confianza.

Por ella todo debía salir bien, tenía derecho a que le dedicase su actuación más inolvidable.

Ese sería su propósito para el esperado concurso de mañana.

...

Esa noche, Yamato la pasó prácticamente en vela. Aún había tenido la necesidad y el valor de volver a verla, de pedirle indirectamente de nuevo sus ánimos y su presencia en un momento tan importante.

Tenía la certeza de que sabiendo que ella estaría entre las gradas, la canción sonaría perfecta, que hasta ganaría el concurso. Quería demostrar que podía hacerlo, que no era el eterno segundón, por él mismo, por todos sus amigos y sobre todo por Sora.

Ella había depositado su confianza en él desde el primer minuto. Siempre le apoyó y animó en su aventura musical. Quería que viese que se lo había tomado en serio, que por una vez en su vida no había dejado algo a medias, que estaba involucrado en su música, dando lo mejor de sí. Quizá, era la forma inconsciente que tenía su cerebro de trasmitirle a Sora un claro mensaje, el cual se resumía en que si ella le daba la oportunidad, él se comprometería al máximo con ella.

Sus sentimientos siempre estarían por encima de todo lo demás.

Además, le producía una ilusión especial su presencia, debido a que no tenía demasiadas ocasiones de cantar para ella. Le animaba y se preocupaba por su grupo, pero casi nunca iba a verle.

Jamás se había atrevido a pedirle que le acompañase en sus conciertos y mucho menos le había preguntado el motivo de por qué tanta reticencia en ir a verlo.

Suponía que tendría cosas mejores que hacer. Eso le entristecía y en ocasiones le desanimaba, por eso esta vez quería dar lo mejor de sí, que Sora viese a ese Yamato que nunca veía, al que dejaba fluir sus sentimientos a través de la música.

La noche de Sora, fue pareja a la de Yamato porque el sueño también fue esquivo con ella, y todo, por unas dichosas galletas y una dichosa promesa.

Ser sincera consigo misma y con sus sentimientos, esa era la promesa que interiormente se hizo después de darse cuenta cuales eran sus verdaderos miedos. El miedo al amor, porque si no era eso, era algo muy parecido lo que sentía por Yamato Ishida.

Solo al descubrirlo, por fin pudo empezar a entender algunos de sus comportamientos, como por ejemplo, la manía de no ir nunca a ver actuar al rubio. Adoraba su voz, le hechizaba de una forma bastante preocupante, sentía que por un momento se encontraba ante su bien protegido y enigmático corazón.

Pero jamás estaba solo, mejor dicho sí lo estaba aunque se camuflaba entre toda la gente que le rodeaba, entre todas esas chicas que le perseguían, que le hacían dulces, que le escribían cartas.

Ninguna de ellas se molestaba en mirar su corazón, en descubrir al Yamato tras la máscara, al Yamato que había tras ese reluciente bajo rojo y esa cautivadora voz.

Y eso le dolía, porque ninguna de ellas le podría ofrecer jamás un sentimiento tan puro y desinteresado como el de ella, sin embargo Ishida no parecía verlo. Tenía sonrisas para todas.

Le daba pánico que su amor pasase a engrosar la extensa cola de fans de el rubio, por eso permanecía en eterno cautiverio.

Hasta esa noche, hasta esas galletas que tan incisamente reclamaban ser elaboradas.

Su corazón se lo pedía y aunque fuese un error, ya había decidido hacerle caso.

...

Ya había amanecido del día 24 de diciembre del 2002, una fecha que quedaría grabada en la memoria del portador de la amistad y la portadora del amor, pero aún demasiado pronto para que fuesen conscientes de eso.

Tras hacer el último ensayo con su grupo y dejar los instrumentos preparados en la gran carpa habilitada para el concurso, Yamato se reunió con sus amigos. No había que olvidar que había una sorpresa pendiente y aunque ese día todos sus sentidos estuviesen dispersos en otros asuntos, todavía guardaba esa infantil ilusión de recibir un regalo en Nochebuena.

-Hola chicos, siento llegar tarde- se disculpó Ishida al ver que ya estaban todo reunidos.

Sora sonrió con notable nerviosismo.

-No pasa nada, Takeru y los chicos no han llegado todavía.

-Ya deberían estar aquí, espero que no hayan tenido complicaciones en el Digimundo.- añadió Koushiro, mirando su D-terminal con preocupación.

No había ningún mensaje.

El mayor de todos, por no perder la costumbre, rezongó impaciente.

-Que chicos más irresponsables, si quedan a una hora, deberían presentarse a esa hora. Yo tendría que estar estudiando en vez de perder el tiempo aquí.

-¿Es que ni en Nochebuena vas a dejar de dar la lata con tus estudios, Jyou?.- negó Yagami con desgana.- que pereza das.

Kido optó por hacer como si no le hubiese escuchado, mientras se subía la montura de las gafas disconforme, cuando Ishida captó su atención.

-¿Pero a mi concurso vendrás, no?, ya te he sacado la entrada.- mostró el rubio, de una manera que a Jyou le resultó intimidante, aunque para nada fue esa su intención.

-Sí, sí, claro que iré.- tomó dicho boleto. Aprovechó que Ishida estaba ocupado repartiéndoselos a sus demás amigos para mirar a Koushiro.- ¿qué concurso?, ¿por qué nadie me dijo nada?, ¿y si llego a tener planes qué?

-¿Tienes planes?.- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

El portador de la sinceridad enrojeció.

-No, pero podría, es Nochebuena.- excusó sin lograr enmendar su patetismo.- las cosas se deben avisar con tiempo.

Por su parte, el moreno agitó el boleto con una evidente decepción.

-¿Somos los mejores amigos de la estrella y este es el asiento que nos sacas?, yo me esperaba un palco o algo así.

-Sí bueno, reacuérdame que a la próxima le diga a los organizadores que instalen en esa cutre carpa un palco para ti.- contestó el compañero de Gabumon irónicamente.

Yagami asintió conforme siguiéndole el juego.

-Te lo recordaré, no lo dudes.

Y Yamato solo pudo reír, quizá para calmar sus nervios.

-No, en serio, os agradezco mucho que vengáis, a todos.- comunicó, aunque su mirada se posó únicamente en una persona, en Sora, la cual estaba bastante más callada de lo habitual.

Eso perturbaba a Ishida, cuando escuchó una de las voces más irritantes que conocía.

-¡Están ahí!.- gritaba como un desbocado Motomiya.

Los mayores se volvieron, reconociendo a los cinco chicos de la nueva generación, todos cargados con voluminosos sacos en movimiento. Ahora sabían porque se habían retrasado tanto, no habría sido fácil cargar con algo tan pesado.

Taichi se adelantó.

-¿Es nuestra sorpresa?.- señaló uno de los sacos con una creciente ilusión.

Todos habían compartido el mismo presentimiento, o por lo menos eso se captaba de las miradas de incredulidad y emoción que intercambiaban.

-¡Fue idea mía!.- anunció Miyako por todo lo alto, acercando su saco a Sora.

Esta tembló con el solo hecho de imaginarlo.

-Que más da de quien fuese la idea.- batalló Daisuke, olvidándose momentáneamente del saco.

Sin embargo Miyako no llegó a encararle, porque Takeru, con la vista fija en su hermano, tomó la palabra acercando su respectivo saco.

-¡Feliz Navidad!.- deseó.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo el rubio mayor, viendo ese reconocible cuerno.

-¿Podemos salir ya?, me estoy ahogando.

Se echaron a reír con el comentario de Gomamon, momento en el que sus respectivos compañeros saltaron a sus brazos.

Jamás se habrían imaginado un regalo mejor para estas navidades que poder compartirlas con sus amados camaradas digimon.

Sin duda la sorpresa había valido la pena, hasta Jyou se mostraba de acuerdo con ello.

Sora abrazó a su querida amiga totalmente enternecida, viendo este encuentro como una especie de señal, una revelación que le decía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Si el ser que le hizo comprender que realmente poseía un inmenso amor estaba a su lado, tal vez fuese más fácil poder otorgárselo a la persona elegida.

Miró un segundo de reojo a Yamato, el cual estaba más que encantado con Gabumon. Este se mostraba ilusionado porque por fin podría ver tocar al grupo de su compañero. La amena preocupación de Ishida ahora era donde metería a su digi amigo para que pudiese verle.

Tuvo la tentación de ofrecerse para cuidar de Gabumon mientras él tocaba, pero tras pensarlo detenidamente lo descartó.

Si se presentaba en el camerino de Ishida antes de su actuación sería para darle un regalo que confesase sus sentimientos hacia él, y si eso pasaba quería que Yamato lo tuviese claro. Por eso no podía arriesgarse a que la excusa de ir a buscar a Gabumon enmascarase el verdadero propósito de su visita.

No se había repuesto de la sorpresa, cuando Takeru se acercó a su hermano con cara lastimosa.

-Lo lamento hermano pero no voy a poder ir a verte al concurso.- el músico se extrañó, pero antes de que se enfadase, el más pequeño le enseñó una invitación.- Ken nos ha invitado a su casa.

Automáticamente Yamato sonrió, orgulloso de su hermano.

-No te preocupes Takeru, él os necesita más que yo, además, ya me has traído la mejor compañía.- dijo, ruborizándose ligeramente y ruborizando al tímido digimon que lo acompañaba.

-Has madurado.- acotó el digital con sabiduría.

Su compañero alzó la cabeza con chulería.

-Sí, lo sé.

Takeru sonrió emocionado. No recordaba ver a su hermano tan feliz una Nochebuena nunca. Y eso para él, también era el mejor regalo.

-En ese caso, celebraremos la Nochebuena por un lado los jóvenes.- anunció Daisuke, acercándose a Hikari de manera insinuante.- y por otro los viejos.- hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano a los adolescentes.

La castaña se llevó la mano a la boca para no reír escandalosamente al presenciar como su hermano le daba un coscorrón a ese bocazas de goggle-boy.

-A quien llamas viejo.- masculló amenazante.

-Jope, era por Yamato no por ti capitán.- se excusó le chico entre signos de dolor.

Se desesperó al ver el gesto de Chibimon.

-Daisuke, siempre te las buscas.

Tras este renovador encuentro y con la presencia de sus camaradas digitales a su lado, los chicos ya estaban preparados para celebrar su Nochebuena, que como bien comentó Daisuke, se celebraría por dos lados: los mayores animando a Yamato en su concurso de bandas y la nueva generación en casa de Ichijouji.

...

Dentro del camerino, Yamato, entre resoplido y resoplido, daba los últimos ajustes a su bajo. Se moriría si su pesadilla se hacía realidad y de nuevo volvía a hacer el ridículo. Encima ahora también lo haría delante de Gabumon. Le consoló que si algo salía mal, siempre podría digievolucionar y tirar la carpa abajo.

Eso si se podía mover porque con la cantidad de dulces que estaba tragando, dudaba que fuese capaz de llegar a su asiento por su propio pie, más bien lo haría rodando.

Lo miró con desaprobación.

-Es genial que seas tan popular con las chicas, mira la cantidad de dulces que te han regalado.

La mirada de desaprobación de Ishida se convirtió en una de irritación.

En efecto, varias chicas le había obsequiado con algún dulce navideño antes de su actuación, a algunas las había recibido, algunos otros se los había encontrado cuando había llegado y ya a las últimas ni siquiera se había molestado en atenderlas.

¿De que le servían tantos dulces si no significaban nada?

Las chicas que se los habían hecho eran absolutas desconocidas, solo se lo hacían a una imagen, a un ídolo que poco o nada tenía que ver con la persona que en realidad era.

No era un amor sincero, ni tan siquiera real, solo era un capricho, una ilusión de unas cuantas fans.

Podría hacerles caso, pero sabía que se sentiría aún peor, porque traicionaría sus propios sentimientos.

Los únicos dulces que deseaba probar Ishida eran los hechos con amor, y para su desgracia solo había una chica que pudiese hacérselos de esa forma, porque solo había una chica que le conocía realmente como para poder amar al verdadero Yamato. No obstante, en su mente lo veía como algo imposible que ella correspondiese sus sentimientos y se los demostrase cocinándole unos dulces navideños.

Le preocupó el hecho de que Gabumon dejó de comer como si tuviese que alimentarse para hacer la hibernación y olfateó el aire con concentración.

-¿Hueles eso?

Ishida lo imitó, revolviéndose acto seguido al caer en la cuenta de lo que pretendía.

-¿Tengo pintas de perro?.- espetó de mala gana.- y sal ya, Taichi vendrá a buscarte en cualquier momento.

-Huele a galletas recién horneadas.- salivó Gabumon.

Su compañero lo miró con indiferencia.

-Genial, otra niñata con mucho tiempo libre.- rodó los ojos con agotamiento, desenganchándose el bajo y depositándolo en la funda.

Realmente su actuación empezaría dentro de poco, pero contaba con que sus compañeros, que estaban fuera viendo la actuación anterior, le avisasen llegado el momento.

Era una de las manías de Yamato, debía salir al escenario en los últimos segundos, porque si no se ponía cardiaco.

Su compañero siguió el camino que le marcaba su exquisito olfato. No solo había reconocido el olor a galletas, también el olor de una humana en concreto, claro que esa información no la compartió con Yamato.

El portador de la amistad apoyó las manos en la mesa en donde se encontraban todos esos dulces desparramados, bajó la cabeza e hizo un par de ejercicios de respiración.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, preguntándose si en verdad era buena idea que ella viniese a verle.

De normal no se ponía tan nervioso.

Quiso borrar ese pensamiento de su mente, ella no era la culpable, no podía serlo, al revés, debía ser un aliciente.

En realidad era un cúmulo de cosas, a la presencia de su amiga había que añadirle que lo iban a retrasmitir por televisión, además que al contrario de sus conciertos corrientes esta actuación se trataba de un concurso, es decir, debía hacerlo perfecto si quería ganar.

Asintió con decisión. Tenía que ganar por ella, para que viese que no era un fracasado, que si de verdad se proponía algo era capaz de conseguirlo.

Este Yamato ya no huía frente a las dificultades, las afrontaba y las superaba.

Sora paró en seco al entrar en ese camerino. Dejó hasta de respirar para no perturbarle, aunque tenía la seguridad de que su corazón desbocado resonaba por todo el recinto.

Su amigo parecía en absoluta concentración, en una especie de trance, pero entonces distinguió una voz colándose por su estruendoso corazón.

Yamato entonaba muy bajito alguna de las partes de su canción, quizá de las que más inseguro se sentía.

A ella le sonó absolutamente perfecta.

Lo escuchó gruñir, por lo visto para él no sonaba tan perfecta. Sora se tensó, estrechando contra ella el paquete que llevaba, tal vez no era un buen momento para molestarle.

El chico se irguió, haciendo ahora una serie de estiramientos de cuello, espalda y brazos, y la pelirroja tragó saliva apurada.

Cerró los ojos intentando encontrar esas fuerzas que esa mañana le habían empujado a preparar esas galletas y que esa tarde le habían arrastrado hasta plantarse ante su camerino, para finalmente rememorar ese último empujón que le había llevado a Yamato.

No podía decepcionar a todos los que confiaban en ella y por sobre todo no podía decepcionarse más a sí misma traicionando su emblema.

Por fin el destinatario de ese importante sentimiento tenía derecho a saberlo.

Sintió ese intenso ardor en su corazón, de la misma forma que cuando en el pasado hacía brillar su emblema material, y dio un paso al frente.

-Hola… Yamato.- musitó acobardaba.

No había sido capaz de demostrar la determinación que latía en su corazón y eso le desesperaba.

En cualquier caso, bastó para llamar la atención del muchacho, que quedó absolutamente estático.

Había reconocido su voz, como para no si era la misma que escuchaba en sus sueños desde hacía tres años. Miles de explicaciones a su presencia cubrieron su mente, pero solo se reveló la verdadera al darse la vuelta y enfocarla.

Sus ojos chocaron, ella apartó la mirada ruborizada, él hizo lo propio con una sonrisa nerviosa, deteniendo la vista en el paquete que resguardaba con tanto mimo en sus brazos.

No era un perro, pero percibía el rico aroma que desprendía.

¿Acaso Sora era la niñata?

Era inconcebible, de hecho hacía tan solo unos minutos que se había auto convencido por enésima vez que esto no podía suceder.

Pero era real. Había invocado un regalo hecho de verdad con amor y en ese momento se aparecía la única chica que podía hacerlo de tal forma. ¿Sería esa su añorada señal?

Sin poder cerrar la boca de la impresión, Yamato apuntó el paquete.

-Son…

No pudo llegar a articular una frase coherente, pero esta vez no por sus nervios, sino por la chica que entró como una exhalación en ese camerino.

Había sido tan rápida e imprevista que Sora no la pudo esquivar, recibiendo un leve empujón. Tuvo que hace un milagro para salvaguardar su regalo.

Todavía con el shock en el cuerpo por la aparición de su amiga, Yamato ahora tenía que lidiar con su fan más cansina y obsesa, Jun Motomiya, la impertinente hermana de Daisuke.

-Mi querido Yama-kun.- se acercó a él, como era costumbre en ella sin respetar su espacio personal.- te he traído unos ricos dulces.- ofreció con una gran sonrisa decorando su cara.

Automáticamente Takenouchi llevó la mirada a su propio paquete, no notando demasiada diferencia entre el suyo y el de esa chica.

Tuvo deseos de llorar, ¿cómo podía haber imaginando que para Yamato ese regalo significaría algo más que el de cualquier otra?

El rubio se frotó la cara con violencia al ser consciente de la surrealista situación, en donde esa muchacha había estropeado el momento que llevaba anhelando tres eternos años.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?.- preguntó con desesperación.

-El idiota de mi hermano me dio su invitación.

Y mientras se masajeaba las sienes intentando crear una barrera invisible que protegiese su cerebro de esa chillona voz, Yamato volvió a maldecir a ese dichoso moreno.

-Motivo 347 por el que odiar a Daisuke.

-¿Qué decías?.- preguntó la entusiasmada chica, buscándole la cara.- ¿te duele la cabeza?, no te preocupes, seguro que uno de mis ricos dulces te alivian cualquier dolor.

Sus ojos quedaron clavados en ese paquete, transformándose en su mente en uno de color verde y con un precioso lazo rojo, es decir, en el paquete que Sora llevaba entre sus brazos antes de que esa mujer irrumpiese en escena.

La buscó con desesperación, encontrándola con la cabeza gacha y dando ligeros pasos hacia atrás, que no eran más veloces porque Piyomon y el propio Gabumon la empujaban, impidiendo que se diese la vuelta y echase a correr.

-Para, no quiero estar aquí…- murmuraba con desasosiego, dando pasos hacia atrás.

Su compañera la detenía, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo por demasiado tiempo.

-No puedes irte ahora que has llegado hasta aquí, debes confesarle lo que sientes y darle las galletas, sino te arrepentirás.- suplicó su compañera, pero Sora no entraba a razones.

Sentía que si no salía de ese lugar en ese instante se asfixiaría.

-Piyomon tiene razón, porque a Yamato le han regalado muchos dulces pero no ha comido ninguno, igual es porque estaba esperando el tuyo.- comentó, pero la chica no le escuchó, solo depositó la vista en esa mesa repleta de regalos.

No solo competía con esa pesada de Jun, también con una docena de chicas de Odaiba.

Negó con fuerza, se negaba a que sus galletas fuesen parte de esa mesa. No eran unos dulces cualquiera, poseían un significado, una historia, y era obvio que el interesado tenía demasiadas donde elegir.

Sus galletas no podían formar parte de ese elenco.

Se sintió el ser más ridículo sobre la faz de la tierra, porque había preparado algo que pensaba que era especial y resultaba que Yamato lo tenía a docenas. No podía ofrecerle nada que otra ya no se lo hubiese ofrecido, se había convertido en una de sus estúpidas fans.

-No quiero estar aquí.- volvió a mascullar, notando que Piyomon se rendía, que no lucharía más contra sus deseos.

Yamato palideció al verla voltearse, alejarse de él, llevándose consigo el único dulce que habría probado con gusto esa noche, el único que de verdad llevaría algún tipo de sentimiento sincero en su elaboración.

Aterrado por la idea de dejar escapar este momento y que no se volviese a repetir jamás, Ishida habló, con contundencia, pero también una infinita dulzura.

-¡Espera Sora!.- y ella se detuvo de inmediato.

Era superior a sus fuerzas, era lo que su corazón ansiaba.

Tratando de templar los nervios para controlar la situación, se dirigió a Jun.

-Muchas gracias por tu regalo.- lo aceptó, dejándolo en la mesa con los otros.- pero ahora, ¿puedes irte, por favor?

La chica pestañeó desconcertada.

-Pero…

-Si no te vas ahora no encontrarás un buen sitio.- comentó, dibujando una sonrisa forzada pero eficaz, porque derritió a la fan número uno de los Teen-Age Wolves en general, Yamato Ishida en particular.

-Claro, lo que digas.- sonrió embobaba.

En su imaginación, esas tan amables como despachantes palabras de Yamato habían sonado algo así como "necesito que encuentres un buen sitio para que yo pueda inspirarme admirando tu belleza y esa canción que va dedicada a ti suene perfecta."

Jun salió en su nube y aún tuvo la desfachatez de dedicarle una mirada de superioridad a la acongojada Sora que permanecía pegada a la puerta. Yamato la siguió y cerró la puerta con cerrojo para asegurarse de que no volviese a entrar. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la madera y resopló.

-¿Es que nunca se cansará?

Giró el rostro encontrándose con la intensa mirada rubí de Sora, pero esta vez no apartó la vista, es más lo escaneaba con detenimiento, tanto que el que se sintió incómodo fue Ishida que, girándose por completo hasta apoyar la espalda en la puerta, desvió la vista al techo.

-Disculpa, ha sido muy bochornoso.

Era incapaz de entenderlo, porque estaba completamente segura de que no disfrutaba con estas cosas, es más que las aborrecía, sin embargo se resistía a ser tajante con estas chicas.

¿Por no hacerlas sufrir, quizá?, ¿y no veía que con esa actitud a la que hacía sufrir era a ella?

Bajó la mirada dándose cuenta de que no tenía derecho a exigir ese tipo de comprensión por parte de Ishida.

Fue entonces cuando notó el empujón de Piyomon en su pierna, dándole su última muestra de apoyo antes de retirarse junto a Gabumon a devorar esos dulces con lo que habían abarrotado a Yamato.

Cuando tuvo el suficiente valor para atreverse a volver a levantar la vista, se sobresaltó, ya que Ishida la tenía fija en ella, de esa forma en la que parecía que leía en su mente y en sus sentimientos.

-¿Es para mí?.- señaló el paquete.

Instintivamente Sora lo abarcó más hacia sí misma, sonrojándose a cada palabra.

-Sí, bueno… esta mañana hice galletas y como dijiste que te gustaban pues, pensé darte algunas para desearte suerte.

Una nueva muestra del apoyo y cariño que Sora le otorgaba. En el pasado le habría decepcionado descubrir su significado, pero Ishida había aprendido a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, y por supuesto, aunque no fuese lo que él esperaba, comería esas galletas con mucho gusto, fantaseando con que llevaban todo el amor de esa muchacha tan especial.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo recogiéndolo.

Sus dedos se rozaron las milésimas que duró el traspaso de unos brazos a otros y a pesar de que Sora llevase guantes, ese contacto la estremeció, provocándole uno de sus ya recurrentes temblores.

El rubio se limitó a sonreír, disponiéndose a abrir delicadamente ese paquete.

Al verlo, Sora apresuró a negar.

-No hace falta que lo abras, puedes dejarlo con los demás. No me importa.- mintió y Yamato lo notó por el desgarro de su tono.

Hizo como si no la escuchase y continuó abriendo el paquete con máximo mimo. No quería romper el envoltorio lo más mínimo.

Takenouchi quedó presa de sus movimientos, alzando la vista cuando escuchó esa audible respiración.

-No puedo dejarlo con los otros, este es especial, lo has hecho tú.- sentenció.

Puede que Sora solo se lo hubiese regalado por amabilidad y no le diese importancia, pero quería dejarle claro lo mucho que lo valoraba, que ese paquete jamás se podría comparar con ningún otro.

-¿Y por eso es especial?.- cuestionó ella sorprendida.

Un barullo en su estómago crecía a cada segundo que permanecía en ese lugar, a cada palabra que salía de la boca del chico que le gustaba, a cada mirada que cruzaban y sonrisa que le dedicaba.

Él dejó de intentar abrir el paquete, porque no quería que nada ni nadie le distrajese en ese momento. La miró fijamente, ella la intentó apartar, pero él se las apañó para que le volviese a mirar, quedando finalmente presa de esos dos zafiros tan penetrantes.

-Sí Sora, porque tú eres especial.- dijo con tanta firmeza que hasta él mismo se sorprendió, pero es que no había ningún atisbo de duda en su corazón. Sabía lo que deseaba por fin, abrirse de una vez por todas a esa chica, que comprendiese lo que le sucedía.- cualquiera puede regalarme dulces, pero no significan nada ni para mí ni para ellas, porque se los regalan a una ilusión, incluso Jun solo ve en mí ese chico popular que toca en un grupo, sin embargo tú…- hizo una pausa, acercando su rostro más al de ella. La chica intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero ya estaba contra la puerta.-… tú eres la única chica que me conoce de verdad, la única con la que puedo ser yo mismo, la única que ha regalado dulces al Yamato de verdad, por eso son tan importantes para mí. Me hacen más feliz de lo que te imaginas.

La pelirroja sintió que estaba en un abismo, cuya única escapatoria era Yamato, que inesperadamente le tendía una mano firme y en ese momento le pareció que capaz de sostenerle.

No esperaba estas palabras ni mucho menos, es decir, sabía que su amigo la tenía en alta estima, pero jamás imaginó que fuese tan especial para él. Pero su declaración así lo dejaba entrever, parecía que en el mundo de Yamato existían las chicas y luego estaba ella aparte, resguardada de todo lo demás. Al igual que esas galletas que se negaba a mezclar con los otros dulces.

Puede que fuese su imaginación o que ya no tenía fuerzas para alargar esta agonía más, pero creyó que ya le había dado significado a esa hechizante mirada. ¿Sería una mirada de amor?

Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, estaba decidida a descubrirla ya.

-No son para desearte suerte.- soltó, extrañando al chico, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando buscarle un sentido a esa frase. Sora cerró los ojos sintiéndose estúpida.- quiero decir que… no es ese su significado… tienen otro, las hice con otro motivo… yo… bueno… las hice solo para ti.

El chico miró el paquete esperando encontrar ahí el significado de las palabras de Sora. Agitó la cabeza, queriendo asimilar el mensaje, no obstante su corazón lo entendió antes que su mente, porque empezó a bombear completamente desbocado.

La miró, teniendo ganas de llorar, ¿Sería que lo que llevaba soñando tanto tiempo no era un sueño sino realidad?

Ella apartó la vista sonrojada, respirando con cierta dificultad. Sin embargo, por muy complicado que resultase, algo tenía claro y era que ya no estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo.

-Tú… recuerdas que… tú… me preguntaste que sentía.- dijo, llevándose la mano al corazón.

Ishida la percibió temblorosa, sin embargo sus músculos no fueron capaces de reaccionar, todo le parecía irreal.

-Pues bueno… en realidad yo… siento… bueno es... yo...- exhaló, y fue lo necesario para activar a Yamato.

No era justo que hiciese esto sola. La tomó esa mano temblorosa, siendo consciente entonces de que el temblor se había trasladado a todo el cuerpo.

-¿Sí?.- la invitó.

Solo al sentir su mano agarrándole con firmeza pero la más absoluta delicadeza y escuchar su relajante voz, Sora comprendió que no había abismo a sus pies, que Yamato lo cubría por completo.

Dejó de tartamudear y hasta se permitió el lujo de sonreír.

-Esas galletas están hechas con todo lo que me haces sentir.

El rubio hizo una mueca de confusión, pero sin perder detalle de cada palabra.

-¿Y qué es?, ¿qué sientes?.- cuestionó, sin apenas poder controlar su emoción, pegándose un poquito más a ella, llevándose esa mano que tenía atrapada a su propio corazón.

Iba a decirlo, incluso llegó a mover los labios, pero se quedó en un amago, porque un grito irrumpió entre los dos.

-¡Ishida nos toca salir!.- se oyó la voz de uno de sus compañeros, acompañado de unos toques en la puerta que provocaron que Yamato soltase la mano de la joven y esta aprovechase para hacerse a un lado.

No podía creer que esto quedase así, solo un segundo más, una milésima y habría puesto fin a una eterna espera.

Cerró los ojos maldiciéndolo, pero cuando los abrió supo que Sora no le iba a decir nada más en ese momento.

Supuso que sería lo mejor, ahora solo debía pensar en su actuación.

Daba la impresión de que Sora estaba destinada a no contestar nunca esa pregunta.

Se resignó.

-Tengo que salir.- dijo, quitando el cerrojo de la puerta. Se asomó lo justo para tranquilizar a su compañero, cuando su vista regresó a la estancia, Sora ya se encontraba despegando a esos glotones seres digitales.

-Tus galletas son mejores.- le comunicó su compañera, aunque sonaría más convincente si no y tuviese el pico tan lleno que parecía un pelicano.

Yamato le abrió la puerta y compartieron una última sonrisa.

-Buena suerte…- dijo ella al pasar a su lado.

-Gracias.- contestó él, pero no podía permitir que se fuese así, ya perdió una vez la oportunidad de que le contestase a esa pregunta y había tardado varios días en tenerla de nuevo, tenía que asegurarse que esta conversación finalizase hoy.- ¿podemos vernos luego?.- preguntó con un ápice de ansiedad.

La pelirroja se volteó y Yamato pudo sentir esa adictiva y hermosa caricia en su alma.

-Sí, claro que sí.

La vio alejarse junto a sus compañero digitales, pero a diferencia que cuando había estado a punto de marcharse con la presencia de Jun no sintió agonía ni desesperación, todo lo contrario, una reconfortable sensación de paz cubrió su corazón.

Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que, todavía tenía bajo el brazo el regalo a medio desenvolver de su amiga.

La idea de dejarlo junto a los otros no pasó en ningún momento por su cabeza, lo llevó directamente a la funda de su bajo, depositándolo en el sitio que había dejado libre este al colgárselo al cuello.

Esas galletas representaban lo que sentía Sora, jamás se perdonaría perderlas.

Estaba obnubilado contemplándolas, cuando esta vez la puerta se abrió asomándose por ella la cabeza del guitarra de su grupo.

-¡Ishida que nos van a penalizar como no salgas ya!

-Sí, ya voy.- despachó, sin dejar de mirar en todo el trayecto hasta la puerta, ese paquete en el que había depositado todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones.

...

Cuando Sora salió del camerino estaba tan absorta por lo que acababa de suceder en el interior que no vio a su amigo Taichi, que todavía la esperaba, y chocó con él.

No pudo remediar la sonrisa al verlo, eso sí, bajando la cabeza bastante avergonzada.

-Sora, ¿se las has dado?

Ella lo confirmó con un débil asentimiento.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?.- le buscó la cara expectante.

Sora ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Que son especiales.- contestó Piyomon con emoción.

-Piyomon.- medio recriminó la muchacha.

Le daba un auténtico apuro compartir este momento con su mejor amigo, a pesar de que hubiese sido su empujón lo que le había dado las últimas fuerzas necesarias para dar el paso.

El moreno se encogió de hombros mirando a Agumon con una amena complicidad. Seguidamente, posó su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Me alegro mucho, Sora.

...

Ya se habían apagado las luces y los Teen-Age Wolves encabezados por su vocalista y bajista ocupaban el escenario.

Yamato era consciente de que no iba a poder disfrutar de esta actuación como acostumbraba y no precisamente por los nervios del concurso, ya que cuando empezaba a cantar solía sumergirse en su propia burbuja alejado de su alrededor. Lo que esta vez le impediría estar con los cinco sentidos puestos en su concierto era Sora.

Era imposible sacarla de su burbuja, sobre todo después de lo sucedido y de lo que podría suceder.

Aún les quedaba una conversación pendiente, puede que una declaración que cambiase el rumbo de su relación para siempre.

Le era imposible sacarlo de su mente, ya ni le importaba ganar, perder o hacer el ridículo más asombroso, únicamente quería que finalizase, que pudiese volver a reunirse con ella y que terminase esa conversación interrumpida.

En cualquier caso, el concierto debía producirse y ya que estaba ahí, mejor todavía si lo ganaba.

Sora sonrió de inmediato al escuchar su voz, fantaseando que esa canción fuese para a ella. Cientos de personas abarrotaban las gradas, pero precisamente la canción que resonaba ahora solo iba dirigida a una de ellas, la pelirroja que había estado a milésimas de confesarle sus sentimientos al cantante.

Feliz por lo bien que estaba resultando todo, Sora se permitió el lujo de subirse a la burbuja de Ishida cuando un agudo ruido la explotó abruptamente.

Yamato dejó de tocar al instante temeroso y desconcertado al escucharlo.

No podía creerlo, pero su pesadilla se hacía realidad, su ridículo se repetía, pero esta vez televisado.

Takenouchi dio un respingo de su asiento, teniendo la tentación de bajar a por él para rescatarlo de este momento que tanto pavor le producía.

Evidentemente que no llegó a moverse, los instrumentos siguieron fallando, ni Koushiro encontró la respuesta a por qué se producía eso y la confusión se apoderó de la carpa.

En medio del caos, el rubio tuvo la necesidad de buscar a Sora entre las gradas, para pedirle auxilio, para que le rescatase como le había prometido, pero antes de que llegase a vislumbrarla, un temblor retumbó en la carpa, seguido de un espeluznante bramido.

Yamato se volteó lo justo para ver como un DarkTyranomon se aparecía tras el escenario, echando todo abajo.

Automáticamente los digielegidos y sus compañeros se pusieron en guardia dispuestos a solventar esta crisis, sin embargo, nada pudieron hacer porque, contra todo pronóstico, sus camaradas fueron incapaces de digievolucionar.

-Que extraño.- dijo Koushiro, sacudiendo su dispositivo.

-Lo intento pero no puedo.- informó Agumon, realizando tanta fuerza que se les escapó un gas.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- determinó el líder

-¡Sora!

Se volteó desconcertado al escuchar el desesperado llamamiento de Piyomon. Ni se había dado cuenta de cuando Takenouchi se había separado de su lado y se había perdido entre la multitud temerosa y desordenada.

No le dio tiempo a su cerebro a analizar la situación, porque estaba claro que fríamente, se daría cuenta de que bajar al escenario, donde se concentraba el mayor caos con los ataques de los Bakemons y el digimon dinosaurio era una nefasta idea.

Por eso actuó sin pensar, desde las entrañas, desde el corazón que le pidió que debía estar con Yamato, asegurarse de se encontraba bien, salvarlo si era necesario.

Hasta a su compañera dejó atrás en este arrebato suicida.

El mayor alboroto se concentraba entre las gradas, donde el público, dominado por el pánico, empujaba a un lado y a otro en busca de las salidas de emergencia.

La pelirroja iba a contracorriente, concentrada únicamente en esa cabellera rubia que hacía tan solo unos segundos brillaba como una estrella en el escenario y ahora estaba camuflada entre tanta gente.

Se desesperó por no verlo, por imaginarlo bajo el pie de ese DarkTyranomon, aplastado por la gente o por uno de esos cascotes que… se quedó paralizada mirando a su alrededor, caían por todos lados.

Ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaron, ella solo se preocupaba de que Yamato estuviese a salvo, sin ser consciente de que la que corría un grave peligro era ella.

Todo se volvió borroso en su mente, segura de que uno de esos cascotes acabaría impactando en ella, pero entonces notó algo asombroso, unos brazos la protegían de todo lo malo.

No necesitó verlo para reconocerlo, solo le bastó sentir esa gran seguridad para saber que eran los brazos de Yamato los que la rodeaban y la traían hacia él, alejándola de cualquier peligro.

Y fue mágico como envueltos en un derrumbamiento provocado por un digimons, ellos volvieron a quedar alejados de todo, inmersos en esa atmósfera de cálidos sentimientos.

Sora dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho, sujetándose tímidamente en su chaqueta, y sonrió, pese a la terrible situación sonrió feliz, porque pudo sentir un calor muy espacial emanando del cuerpo del joven. Supo, que partir de ese momento ya no podría renunciar a esa sensación.

La prioridad de Yamato en cuanto empezó el derrumbamiento había sido buscar a Sora, por ello lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de su molesto instrumento y correr al lugar donde había estado siguiendo su inconclusa actuación.

Era casi imposible distinguir a nadie entre el tumulto que se había formado en la grada, pero entonces sintió un repentino encogimiento en su corazón. Algo muy punzante le atravesó, un angustioso presentimiento, que le hizo volverse a la derecha y descubrir, parada por el miedo, a su querida pelirroja.

No hubo debate en su cabeza, Sora estaba en peligro, podía perderla, por eso corrió despavorido a su encuentro.

No se perdonaría que le sucediese algo en su concierto, no se perdonaría que jamás supiese lo que sentía, que su corazón solo latía por ella.

Y latió con violencia cuando la abrazó, calmándose únicamente cuando la arrastró fuera del peligro y vio esa desconcertante sonrisa en su rostro.

El susto había pasado, Sora estaba entre sus brazos, había logrado protegerla y ella le había permitido hacerlo.

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan satisfecho de una acción como aquella vez.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó con la respiración un pelín acelerada, sin perder de vista su alrededor, para ver si ya estaban a resguardo.

Sora emitió un gemido, alzando lo mínimo la cabeza para mirarlo, maravillándose de su mirada, enamorándose para el resto de su vida.

Si hubiese podido pedir un deseo, hubiese sido que Ishida la mantuviese entre sus brazos toda la eternidad.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias Yamato.- susurró con debilidad, pero una dulzura que estremeció al joven.

El rubio se sobrecogió al sentir algo rozándole el hombro, pensando que uno de esos escombros habría caído demasiado cerca. Respiró aliviado al escuchar ese aleteo y ver a Piyomon a su lado.

-Sora, ¿estás bien?.- cuestionó con apuro.

Ella asintió, volviendo lentamente a la realidad, donde todavía estaban en peligro.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!.- escucharon a Gabumon, que estaba muy cerca de ellos, mostrándoles la salida.

No dejó de abrazarla posesivamente en todo el trayecto hasta la puerta. Solamente al sentir el frío aire del exterior rozar sus caras tuvieron la certeza de que estaban a salvo.

Enseguida Taichi, Koushiro, Jyou y sus compañeros se reunieron con ellos.

-¿Estáis…- se interrumpió a sí mismo Yagami sin poder controlar la sonrisilla al ver la escena.

Yamato lo miró indignado, hasta que, al notar revolverse a una avergonzada Sora, se dio cuenta de que su flequillo le cosquilleaba la mejilla y que sus brazos notaban la respiración apresurada de la chica.

Los apartó rápidamente enrojeciendo, dando esta un paso hacia atrás.

No hubo tiempo a más, porque digimons estaban atacando Odaiba, y tras comprobar que todos sus amigos estuviesen a salvo, la prioridad ahora era librar a la ciudad de esta nueva amenaza.

Pero como empezaba a ser una dolorosa costumbre, no fueron ellos los que controlaron la situación, ya que torres de oscuridad impedían la digievolución normal, teniendo que recurrir a la armodigievolución solo alcanzada por los camaradas de Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Hikari y Takeru.

Fue un consuelo menor, pero tras la aparición de estos y la destrucción de la torre, los digivices de los adolescentes volvieron a brillar y Sora y Yamato pudieron volver a luchar codo a codo con Garurumon y Birdramon.

Finalmente solventaron la crisis y aunque sabían que esta aparición no era mas que la punta del iceberg de una nueva amenaza, no había que olvidar que estaban en Nochebuena, día de celebración y descanso.

Y nadie pondría en duda, que esta vez los muchachos se lo habían merecido.

...

Yamato regresaba solo a casa, realmente era injusto decir que iba solo porque Gabumon, como siempre no se separaba de él. Lo que ocurría era que él se sentía solo porque no paraba de pensar que era con Sora con quien debería hacer este trayecto de vuelta.

Se supone que iban a verse luego, y se vieron, pero como era costumbre, rodeados de todo el mundo.

Todavía sentía ese estremecimiento de cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, cuando ella le otorgó una sonrisa que no supo interpretar, para acto seguido poner rumbo a su hogar con los Yagami y Motomiya.

¿Había sido una invitación?, ¿había sido una despedida?, no encontraba el significado de esa sonrisa, pero tampoco valía la pena buscarla porque ella se había alejado con los Yagami, no dándole ninguna oportunidad a él de ser su acompañante.

Eso le desesperaba. Solo necesitaba ese momento, había recogido todas las señales y si no eran verdaderas señales ya tampoco lo importaba porque lo tenía decidido.

Lo decidió en el momento que la abrazó en medio del caos. Debía confesarse, dejarle claro que si ella quería, se podría resguardar toda su vida entre sus brazos.

Pero él no dijo nada, ni ella tampoco, solo tomaron caminos diferentes.

Atormentado por su cobarde actitud, su compañero le devolvió a la realidad.

-Al final, nos quedamos sin todos los dulces que te han regalado.- reflexionó el digital, provocando la abrupta parada de su camarada. Este le miró extrañado.- ¿qué sucede Yamato?

Las guardó en la funda de su bajo, eran especiales y no quería que se mezclasen con ninguna otra, no quería arriesgarse a perderlas y olvidarlas, por ello las guardó en la funda de su bajo.

Las galletas que representaban los sentimientos de Sora estaban perdidas entre escombros.

Él debía haberlas cuidado, ¿cómo sería capaz de cuidar a Sora si no había sido capaz de cuidar de sus galletas?

Ella las hizo para él, exclusivamente para él y él las abandonaba sin ni siquiera probarlas.

No podía permitirlo, el recuerdo del sabor de esas galletas debía permanecer en su paladar para siempre.

Debía recuperarlas.

Sin mediar palabra, dio la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?.- cuestionó su compañero extrañado.

-Tengo que volver a la carpa, abandoné algo muy importante que debo recuperar.

Orgulloso de la determinación en las palabras de su, en otro tiempo, inseguro amigo, Gabumon siguió sus pasos, como haría el resto de su vida.

...

La zona todavía estaba acordonada, con algún que otro agente de seguridad estudiando el perímetro, ya no quedaban ambulancias puesto que los leves herido habían sido evacuados hacía algunas horas.

Sin embargo, pese a la aparente calma, el lugar donde había estado la carpa, más concretamente su camerino estaba inaccesible.

Trataron de colarse por el cordón policial, pero el agente les interceptó. Ni sus excusas más lastimosas sirvieron para ablandar un poco a la autoridad que los despacharon una y otra vez.

A punto estaba de darse por vencido, no solo en la recuperación de las galletas sino también en un posible futuro con Takenouchi, porque tenía claro que si no era capaz de rescatar su regalo no tendría derecho a optar a su amor, cuando entonces, una voz demasiado familiar llegó a su encuentro.

-¡Demonios Yamato!, ¿qué haces aquí?

Estaba increíblemente enojado por su presencia, pero le hizo dibujar una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-Papá, ¿estás cubriendo la noticia?.- le asaltó acelerado.

El periodista dio un paso atrás estupefacto. Se supone que le estaba echando la bronca, ¿por qué esa mirada de ilusión?

Agitó la cabeza.

-Así es, pero tú deberías estar ya en casa.

-En eso estaba, hasta que recordé que me dejé algo muy importante en el camerino.

El padre resopló hastiado.

-Maldita sea hijo, olvida ese estúpido bajo, seguro que está hecho añicos y aunque no fuese así, no vale la pena arriesgarse por él.

Le sorprendió que el rubio negase rápidamente esa información.

-No se trata de eso, es algo mucho más importante.

Eso inquietó al castaño no pudiendo ni imaginar que podría tener su hijo en ese lugar que le afectase de una manera tan profunda. En cualquier caso, era peligroso y no debía permitir que se expusiese a riesgos innecesarios.

-Tranquilo papá de Yamato.- dijo Gabumon, sobresaltando ligeramente al adulto. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado que una especie de dinosaurio con piel de lobo atigrado le hablase como si nada.- yo iré con él y no le pasará nada.

Hiroaki suspiró con resignación, aunque también con una gran confianza hacia ese ser, y porque no decirlo, hacia su hijo.

-De acuerdo, veré lo que puedo hacer.- se rindió.

Con la excusa de hacerles una preguntas y también poniendo en juego esa impertinencia capaz de incomodar a cualquiera que debían poseer los periodistas, Hiroaki fue capaz de distraer a los agentes los segundos necesarios para que Yamato y su camarada pudiesen traspasar el cordón de seguridad.

Ya no había peligro de derrumbamiento pero la escombrera y el polvo levantado hacia del camino igual de peligroso ya que un tropiezo y podían hacerse bastante daño.

Ignorando la zona de la carpa y el escenario, donde se supone que estaría su preciado bajo, Yamato seguido de su fiel Gabumon se encaminaron al barracón donde se situaban los camerinos, que al igual que todo lo demás estaba derruido.

Gabumon le ayudó a apartar algunos trozos de piedra para ver si encontraban algo familiar que le diese una pista de donde estaba su funda. No tardaron en vislumbrar los dulces a medio comer de las fans de Ishida. Automáticamente, se orientó con ese descubrimiento, dirigiendo su mirada a la derecha de la estancia, y ahí entre polvo y cascotes, lo encontró.

Abrió esa funda, que a priori no tenía desperfectos, con sumo cuidado, no pudiendo evitar que una gran sonrisa se apropiase de su rostro al encontrárselo, tal y como lo dejó.

Tomó el paquete entre sus brazos y buscó a Gabumon, que apuraba los dulces que todavía eran comibles.

-Ya lo tengo Gabu, podemos irnos.

Esta vez, en su vuelta a casa, una profunda felicidad le embriagaba, esa que le producía el calor de ese paquete que resguardaba celosamente entre sus brazos.

Eran los sentimientos de la chica que le gustaba y él valerosamente los había rescatado. Puede que al final no habían podido hablar y revelarle sus sentimientos, pero por lo menos había tenido el valor de rescatar su regalo, por lo que ahora sí, creyó que tenía derecho a optar a algo más con ella.

Su acción le había dado las fuerzas necesarias, esas galletas serían la muestra de lo mucho que la valoraba y de que nunca la dejaría.

...

-¿Y entonces sois pareja?.- preguntaba de manera bastante cansina la digimon.

Sora, que deshacía la cama, enrojeció sin poder remediar una sonrisilla de nerviosismo.

-Piyomon eso no es así.

La digimon miró a Sora confusa.

-Pero si le has dado las galletas que eran muestra de tus sentimientos y él las ha aceptado. Además luego te abrazó de una manera muy romántica.- fantaseó la digimon plumífera entrelazando sus plumas.

La pelirroja negó a cada palabra más apurada.

-No llegué a confesarle el significado de las galletas por lo que él no conoce mis sentimientos y en cuanto al abrazo, me estaba salvando de un derrumbe, no tiene nada de romántico.

Intentaba convencerse a sí misma y en este caso a su compañera, no obstante, pese a la desastrosa situación, había sentido en ese abrazo algo demasiado especial. Algo que jamás se había planteado que podría sentir con ningún tipo de contacto.

Su calor, su protección, se atrevería a decir incluso que su amor, sea en forma de amistad o de la que sea.

Fuese lo que fuese le había hecho feliz y deseaba poder sentirlo mucho más a menudo.

Se quedó medio en trance, recreando cada una de esas sensaciones, que no se dio cuenta de que el teléfono sonaba.

-¡Sora están llamando!.- le acercó su celular Piyomon.

Takenouchi volvió en sí, un tanto desconcertada por la hora que era.

-¿Sí?

-Igual es Yamato.- escuchó en su otra oreja a la impertinente digimon.

Ella le cerró el pico de mala gana, cuando entonces escuchó su voz, quedando totalmente paralizada.

Era lo último que se esperaba, en realidad no estaba preparada mentalmente para volverlo a escuchar en este día.

-Ho-hola.- tartamudeó y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse.

Al ver su reacción, Piyomon supo inmediatamente quien estaba al otro lado y desbordando ilusión pegó la oreja al teléfono. Quería ser participe de este momento de ensueño de su amiga.

-Sora… ah… espero no haberte despertado.- comunicó Ishida con preocupación. Estaba de los nervios, pero consiguió que su voz sonase bastante calmada.

-No te preocupes, aún estaba despierta.- musitó, encogiéndose un poco avergonzada.

-Siento llamarte tan tarde pero es que… ah… bueno, quería comentarte algo…

La idea de que una declaración o proposición como la del camerino saliese de esa boca pasó por su mente fugazmente, dejándola con las pulsaciones a mil.

Tragó saliva, tratando de darse ánimos para lo que sucediese y contestó:

-¿Sí, Yamato?, te escucho.

-Ah… bueno… nada solo quería darte las gracias por tus galletas, Gabu y yo las hemos comido y estaban deliciosas.

Eso desilusionó un poco a la pelirroja. Una nueva muestra de la amabilidad de Yamato sin ningún rastro de otra clase de sentimientos.

-¡Oh!, me alegra mucho que os hayan gustado.- reaccionó a tiempo para no evidenciar su decepción.

Hubo una pausa, donde ambos percibían la respiración del otro. La de Yamato un poco más fuerte y nerviosa y ahora la de Sora se encontraba más apagada. Finalmente Ishida se volvió a armar de valor, como se había prometido tras rescatar las galletas.

-En realidad eso no es todo.

-¿Cómo?.- se extrañó la pelirroja.

-Que… no solo te llamo para agradecerte las galletas, en realidad quería comentarte otra cosa muy importante.

Una nueva esperanza fue adueñándose de Takenouchi.

-¿El qué?

-Es sobre esa conversación que tenemos pendiente.

-Ou…- susurró la chica sobrecogida.

Temblaba, sabiendo que en unos minutos pondría fin a una agonía que se prolongaba durante meses.

-¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana?

-¿No puedes decírmelo ahora?.- lo intentó ella, deseando poder dormir tranquila por fin.

-No, así no, mejor mañana.

Se llevó el auricular al pecho tras finalizar la llamada, tratando de que su respiración recuperase la normalidad y que ese estremecimiento que se había adueñado de su cuerpo con cada palabra y sobre todo con su última proposición se detuviese.

Suspiró, encontrándose con la atenta mirada de Piyomon.

-¿Sois pareja ya?.- cuestionó con infantilidad.

La pelirroja dio un gemido de agotamiento y se tiró a la cama.

-Las cosas no funcionan así.- dijo, adentrándose por fin, en este largo día entre las sábanas.

Piyomon la acompañó.

-¿No es lo que quieres?

-Piyomon…- regañó Sora en tono cansado.- no se trata de eso.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Eh… - sumergió la cabeza en la almohada unos segundos para pensar una respuesta lógica y que sobre todo, dejase satisfecha a su compañera. Giró el rostro mirándola y sonrió.- le he dado las galletas.

-Pero no sabe lo que significan, tú los has dicho antes. Deberías ser más clara.

La pelirroja ya se estaba incomodando demasiado y su compañera supo que si seguía así lo único que conseguiría sería enfadarla y eso era lo último que deseba.

No estaban juntas desde hacía demasiado tiempo y, líos sentimentales de su amiga aparte, quería disfrutar al máximo de la compañía de su Sora.

-No te enfades.- suplicó.- solo quiero que seas feliz.

Y Sora volvió a sonreír enternecida, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Lo sé, gracias por estar a mi lado.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Takenouchi se levantó temprano, porque a pesar del molesto interrogatorio de su amiga antes de dormir, estaba ansiosa por tener noticias de Yamato y sobre todo, porque al fin se produjese esa conversación pendiente.

Observó con gran emoción el D-terminal al darse cuenta de que la lucecita parpadeaba, es decir, había un mensaje.

Su cabeza lo relacionó en seguida con Yamato, quizá, se verían esa misma mañana.

Lo leyó y conforme lo hacía su cara cambio radicalmente, así como sus pensamientos.

Era de Koushiro, la crisis del Digimundo estaba afectando a la tierra seriamente. Decenas de torres oscuras habían aparecido repartidas por todo el globo, de la misma forma que digimons, la mayoría desorientados.

Su deber como digielegidos les reclamaba, de tal forma que el día que Sora y Yamato habían decidido confesarse sus sentimientos, ella se encontró en Moscú y él en México.

Fue un día largo y lleno de emociones, pero gracias a la milagrosa digievolución del compañero de Ken y Daisuke en Imperialdramon pudieron hacer viajes relámpago alrededor del mundo y solventar este contratiempo.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando regresaron a Tokio. Había sido un día extraño y agotador, pero quizá por las grandes emociones vividas todavía no sentían ese cansancio en el cuerpo, no obstante, cuando llegasen a sus hogares, seguramente no tardarían en quedarse profundamente dormidos.

No pensaba en eso Yamato mientras miraba de reojo a Sora.

Sabía que si dejaba escapar esta oportunidad, daría igual que fuese a su casa porque le sería imposible conciliar el sueño, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Notó que Gabumon le empujaba la pierna, queriéndole decir algo, supo lo que era al darse cuenta que Sora y Piyomon se habían alejado un poco del grupo. Los chicos tomaban rumbo a sus hogares y esta se había quedado un poco rezagada.

No podía ser una casualidad.

Takenouchi sonrió, sin poder evitar un ligero rubor al notar su presencia a su lado.

-Ehm…- carraspeó, en un vano intento de quitar el nudo de su garganta.- ¿podemos acompañaros a casa?.- cuestionó Ishida, mirando hacia el otro lado.

La pelirroja fijó su vista en él con una adorable sonrisa, cuando este la cruzó con ella se sonrojó.

-Claro, nos encantaría.- aceptó.

El momento que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando por fin se sucedería.

Sus pasos eran lentos, como si quisieran arañar los últimos minutos de día, antes de que el sol desapareciese del todo y las temperaturas volviesen a bajar.

La noche era demasiado larga en invierno por eso había que aprovechar hasta el último segundo de día.

No habían cruzado palabras, cuando Sora decidió romper el hielo, precisamente hablando de la temperatura del país que había visitado, donde a punto estuvo de darle una hipotermia. Ishida mostró su preocupación y luego también puso toda su atención mientras ella le relataba todo lo vivido; desde los digimons con los que se encontraron, hasta el ingenio de Miyako para comunicarse, pasando por la amabilidad de los chicos moscovitas, en especial un nombre que repitió varias veces grabándose en Ishida a fuego: Yuri.

Paranoias aparte, el rubio también le relató a grandes rasgos su experiencia en México, en donde al contrario que en Rusia, la temperatura estaba tan agradable que había estado todo el rato con su camiseta interior sin mangas. Dato, que a la pelirroja no le pasó desapercibido, no pudiendo evitar imaginar al chico que le gustaba con ese atuendo y suspirar. Evidentemente que no compartió con Ishida la razón de sus suspiros o habría muerto de vergüenza ahí mismo.

Los digimons también se unieron a la charla contándoles sus hazañas y lo felices que habían sido por recuperar su cuerpo perfecto aunque solo hubiese sido por unos minutos.

Fue una muy agradable charla, pero ambos púberes sabían que no era la charla que se debían, es más, que seguramente la estuviesen alargando para evitar la conversación pendiente. En eso pensaban cuando lentamente dejaron de hablar, hasta que el silencio se adueñó del paseo, los nervios de los adolescentes y la confusión de los digimons.

Con lo animados que habían estado hablando hasta ahora, no podían entender que en esos instantes no fuesen capaces ni de mirarse.

El rubio resoplaba constantemente, como si se dijese que esa era el momento para confesarse, pero en el último segundo se echase atrás atemorizado.

Sora, en cambio, permanecía a la espera.

Ella ya había dado un gran paso entrando en su camerino la tarde pasada, no estaba preparada para dar más pasos sin estar segura de que el precipicio al que sentía que se tiraba disponía de un buen puente.

Pero por muy paulatinamente que caminasen, el camino se acababa y Yamato solo resoplaba y Sora solo lo miraba de reojo mordiéndose el labio, tragando esa confesión que tanto ansiaba salir.

La compañera de Sora negó disconforme. De sobra sabía lo que deseaba su amiga y lo que le había costado entrar en ese camerino y que por lo tanto su actitud sería permanecer a la espera hasta que el chico más inseguro que conocía se dignase a decirle algo.

No podía consentirlo, quería que su Sora estuviese tan feliz como cuando anoche habló con Yamato, por ello, si ellos no se decidían, ella decidiría por ellos.

Pillando de improvisto a los humanos y hasta a Gabumon, la digimon dio un pequeño vuelo, colocándose frente a ellos, impidiéndoles el paso.

Sonrió, entrelazando las plumas ilusionada.

-¡Hacéis una pareja muy bonita!

Ambos se sonrojaron al instante, intercambiando una tímida mirada, que Sora no supo interpretar en Yamato.

Avergonzada, se disponía a recriminar a su compañera cuando Gabumon se le adelantó.

Había entendido que quería hacer Piyomon y compartía su idea.

-Es verdad.- Ishida dibujó una mueca de susto al ver a su tranquilo compañero formando parte de esto.- además a Yamato le gusta mucho como cocina Sora, de hecho regresó al lugar del concierto solamente para recuperar las galletas que le había hecho Sora. Dijo que eran muy especiales.

-Ga-Gabumon.- tartamudeó el rubio, completamente rojo.

Sora esbozó una prudente sonrisilla.

-¿Ah sí?.- comentó el ave digital emocionada, dirigiéndose a su amigo, haciendo como si sus humanos no estuviesen ahí.- pues a Sora le gusta mucho como canta Yamato, ayer estuvo toda la noche escuchando sus canciones.- comunicó, alzando la cabeza, como si con esta declaración hubiese ganado esta particular competición que había iniciado con Gabumon.

-¡Oye Piyomon!.- exclamó la pelirroja apurada.

Sabía a donde podía derivar esto y le daba verdadero pavor, de hecho creía conocer las intenciones de su amiga.

Pero la plumífera no le prestó atención y siguió tentando a la suerte.

-Y que sepas, que el día de Nochebuena se levantó muy pronto para hacer esas galletas tan especiales y cuando fue a dárselas tenía la intención de declarar…

-¡Piyomon, basta ya!.- cortó con autoridad la aludida, antes de que su camarada metiese el pico donde no le correspondía.

La digimon calló e incluso se amedrentó, pues la mirada de Sora era bastante furiosa.

Sufriendo una pequeña taquicardia, la chica intentó volver en sí y calmarse, pero es que la acción de su compañera la había enfurecido demasiado.

Ella más de tres años dándole vueltas a este sentimiento que le producía Yamato, sin llegar a definirlo y por supuesto sin llegar a compartirlo por miedo a que todo se volviese un caos, y su bocazas amiga estaba dispuesta a desbaratar su relación en menos de un segundo.

No podía permitirlo, era algo que le tocaba a ella y a nadie más.

Miró a Ishida temerosa por la expresión que se encontraría, aunque también un poco esperanzada por eso mismo. Quizá sonriese porque la correspondía y tener a la compañera digimon más bocazas del Digimundo hubiese sido una gran bendición.

Se alarmó, desechando esta absurda idea y embriagándole un profundo desamor al contemplar su rostro. Con la mirada fija en el horizonte, su semblante reflejaba una seriedad absoluta.

Cerró los ojos y resopló intentando contener su tristeza, intentando salvaguardar la amistad, que por lo visto era lo único que el rubio le ofrecería.

-Yamato, no… no le hagas caso, solo bromeaba.- excusó desgarrada.

-Espero que no.- dio él.

Takenouchi lo enfocó y se asustó al encontrarse esa misma mirada severa posada sobre ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- se atrevió a pregunta no sin esfuerzo.

Yamato inspiró profundamente, ya no para armarse de valor, pues el emblema de su mejor amigo brillaba en su pecho con la fuerza de un ciclón. Lo hizo para ordenar sus palabras, para que fuesen perfectas, para que sonasen tan claras que Sora jamás pudiese dudar de que esto que había dicho era real.

Ya no necesitaba esperar más señales ni pasos en falsos, simplemente necesitaba liberarse, dejar fluir por fin sus sentimientos fuese cual fuese la respuesta de ella, pues esta situación ya le parecía demasiado absurda e inaguantable para seguir alargándola más.

-Quiero decir, que no me gustaría que Piyomon estuviese bromeando, de hecho me llevaría una gran desilusión.- su voz firme llegaba a intimidar, por eso la dulcificó, acariciando lo oídos de la pelirroja.

Dio un paso hacia atrás como intentando tomar distancias, huir de este momento por el que tanto había suspirado pero al que seguía temiendo, no obstante Ishida no se lo permitió.

Le sujetó de las manos para que no se alejase y ella por fin entendió que esas manos no la dejarían caer nunca, que no había precipicio alguno, que ese chico se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella, fuese cual fuese.

-Sora, tú me gustas.- confesó al fin el rubio algo ruborizado.- en realidad no solo eso, lo que siento por ti es más profundo, más…- desvió la mirada sintiéndose estúpido por no poderlo explicar mejor, decirle esas palabras que quedarían en su memoria. Cuando la volvió a mirar le enterneció que sus rubís brillaban más que nunca, descubriendo que daría igual lo que dijese, que ella lo recordaría siempre.- quiero decir que… siempre… o por lo menos desde que te conozco tú me has hecho sentir algo que nadie me ha hecho sentir jamás. Es diferente, es muy fuerte y aunque no sea capaz de explicarlo sé que está ahí. Se supone que somos amigos sin embargo yo nunca pude verte como una simple amiga, tú me haces sentir otra cosa que no me atrevo a definirla de momento, solo sé que está más cercano a tu emblema que al mío.

Dicho esto esperó a cual era la reacción de Sora, aunque esta no llegó a producirse, se había quedado totalmente en shock.

Ishida miró a sus alrededores buscando algún tipo de explicación, empezando a preocuparse y a atemorizarse por si se hubiese tirado al vacío.

Takenouchi ni pestañeaba, era incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, lo vivía como si fuese una película, permaneciendo a la espera de que la chica a la que Ishida le había hecho esa maravillosa declaración le correspondiese, sin darse cuenta de que esa chica era ella. De que ese era su papel.

Se revolvió al notar un pico en su pierna. Al ver que se movía el rubio la miró expectante.

La vista de Sora se depositó una milésima en Piyomon, que era la que le había despertado, siendo consciente poco a poco de la situación en la que se encontraba, regresando en sí.

Sonrió abiertamente mirando a ese chico, más concretamente sus ojitos ansiosos y esperanzados, quería que brillasen como nunca y sabía que estaba en su mano, en su respuesta.

-Yo… ah… Yam… ah...- lo intentó, pero se había quedado sin voz.

Y a Yamato le pareció lo más adorable que había visto jamás.

Con la confianza en sí mismo al máximo, la acercó un poco más a él tirando de sus manos, entrelazándolas más fuerte, asegurándose de que este momento acabase como tantas veces lo había soñado.

-Sora, ¿crees que nosotros podríamos ser algo más que amigos?

Y ella supo que su historia estaba a punto de comenzar.

Logró templar los nervios y bajando la mirada, pues le daba demasiada vergüenza mantenérsela, por fin lo dijo:

-Sí Yamato, porque yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti.

Ishida no solo notó una caricia en el corazón, también un intenso claro, una sensación inexplicable de paz, de gozo, de alegría.

Ya ni recordaba como había llegado a esto con esa chica, las decepciones, los desengaños, el sufrimiento, ya que esto que sentía ahora curaba todo lo demás. Por sentir esto, todo valía la pena.

Sentía que iba a estallar de emoción, pero logró canalizarla en forma de un beso, de un tierno beso en la mejilla de su chica que le salió de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ella se ruborizó, recreándose en el placentero cosquilleo no solo que le produjo el beso, también que le produjo por fin consumar su tan esperada declaración.

Ahora todo sería diferente, daba un poco de vértigo, pero no le importaba si estaba Yamato a su lado.

Era algo nuevo, pero tan esperado, que lo afrontarían con una gran ilusión y alegría.

El rubio no sabía muy bien que hacer, por lo que actuó por instinto, rodeándola con el brazo, esta también dejándose llevar por lo que su corazón le dictaba, dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho del joven.

Ese que había sentido en su concierto, ese mismo calor y protección la sentiría ahora siempre, no podía ser más dichosa.

Iban a reemprender el inolvidable paseo, cuando Sora por fin sintió otra cosa aparte del incesante hormigueo por su cuerpo y eran las plumas de su compañera en su pierna.

Estaba tan emocionada por la escena que hasta sus ojos se habían humedecido. Conmovida, Sora se agachó y la acarició.

-Muchas gracias Piyomon.- susurró, dándole un cariñoso beso en el pico y regresando después a los brazos de su ahora "más que amigo".

Ahora sí que no querían que este paseo acabase nunca, de hecho sería perfecto si durase siempre, si este momento tan esperado y mágico perdurase tal cual para el resto de sus vidas.

Todavía tenían las emociones a flor de piel, pero a Yamato ya no le inquietaba nada, se sentía como una pluma, pues por fin había soltado el peso de su corazón y para su dicha no había caído con él sino que flotaba en los sentimientos correspondidos de su Sora.

Suspiró feliz.

-¿Era esto de lo que hablaba Piyomon, verdad?, ¿el significado de las galletas?  
La pelirroja rió con nerviosismo.

-Sí… más o menos.

El rubio negó mirando al cielo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Y ella se encogió de hombros mirándolo con tristeza.

-Lo intenté… varias veces, pero al final siempre había algo que me echaba hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué?.- cuestionó él con desesperación.

Lo había conseguido, pero no podía evitar pensar en la de malos entendidos que se hubiesen ahorrado si ambos hubiesen sido claros con sus sentimientos.

-Por muchas cosas, no quería perder tu amistad y a veces parecía que te interesaba pero luego no veía ninguna señal y me asustaba y decía, ¿cómo te vas a fijar en mí con la cantidad de chicas que se fijan en ti?

Ishida la apretó un poco más contra sí, pegando la mejilla en su pelo.

-Te lo dije, tú eres única, no puedo creer que no lo vieses. Que torpe soy.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Yo soy la torpe por no ver antes tus sentimientos, lo siento.

-No digas eso. Yo he sido el cobarde que no me he atrevido a decirte nada todo este tiempo.

Ante eso Sora detuvo sus pasos, se separó ligeramente de él y lo miró. No se había parado a pensar en ese detalle, en el tiempo que Ishida llevaba callando sus sentimientos.

Yamato se alarmó por sus movimientos, creyendo que ya lo había estropeado. Se notaba que le inquietaba algo, pero no daba la impresión de que fuese a reprocharle nada severo, eso tranquilizó al portador de la amistad.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Él interiorizó la pregunta, era justo, pues le había hecho a ella la misma cuestión.

No contestó en seguida, primero, prefirió volver a rodearla y retomar el paseo, Takenouchi se dejó llevar pero sin apartar la vista de él.

Era el momento de compartir sus miedos e inseguridades.

-Nunca pensé que me correspondieses. Tenía miedo a que me rechazases, a que me dijeses que te gustaba otro.- respiró profundamente y se confesó.- yo siempre pensé que te gustaba Taichi y ante él yo jamás podría competir.

A la pelirroja le perturbó ese comentario, ¿por qué siempre daba la impresión de que su vida debía girar en torno a ese moreno? Incluso Yamato lo creía así, no lograba entenderlo.

-¿Por qué Taichi?

El chico se encogió de hombros, sin saber a donde derivaría esta conversación.

-No sé, quizá porque siempre ha estado a tu lado y sé lo importante que eres para él, por eso si no me hubiese dicho lo que sentía por ti yo jamás me hubiese permitido llegar a confesar mis sentimientos.

Sora de nuevo se detuvo, sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Hablaste con Taichi sobre mí?.- su tono era incómodo, incluso irritado.

-No… exactamente, él es mi amigo y tenía que saber que no le dolerían mis sentimientos hacia ti.- excusó con nerviosismo.

Daba la impresión de que el omnipresente moreno iba a estropear su idílico encuentro una vez más.

Supo que no sería así al observar la sonrisa que tras el desconcierto, delineaban los labios de la pelirroja.

Sus ojos volvieron a reencontrarse y fue Sora la que se recostó en el pecho de Ishida y reanudó el paseo.

Ahora que había descubierto el por qué de su cobardía a la hora de confesarse lo admiraba y quería más.

Se hubiese sacrificado y de hecho lo hizo durante un buen tiempo por su amigo, no había duda de que era digno portador de la amistad.

-Taichi no tiene esa clase de sentimientos hacia mí.- tranquilizó Takenouchi.

Yamato, que automáticamente la había vuelto a abrazar, sonrió.

-Ahora lo sé.

-Yo tampoco tengo esa clase de sentimientos hacia él.-confesó.

El rubio rió sintiéndose estúpido.

-Ahora también lo sé.

-Taichi es mi amigo, en realidad más que eso, por Taichi siento algo tremendamente especial, desde siempre y puede que en algún momento pensase que era lo más especial que había sentido nunca, pero te aseguro que no comprendí de lo que se trataba hasta que empecé a sentir algo mucho más profundo por ti. Lo que siento por ti no es comparable con nada y entonces entendí que era Taichi para mí. Taichi era mi hermano y a ti en cambio, es imposible que te vea de esa forma.

Cada palabra que salía de esos labios convertida en vaho reconfortaban al máximo a Ishida. Era lo que siempre había deseado oír y nunca creyó que pudiese ser real.

Estaba flotando en una nube demasiado perfecta para ser verdad. Sin embargo su mirada amorosa no podía estar engañándole. Lo sentimientos de esa chica eran absolutamente ciertos.

Acurrucó su cabeza entre su pelo con mimo.

-Y ese idiota sabía los sentimientos de ambos y no nos dijo nada.

La portadora del amor se tocó el hombro donde había recibido ese empujón y sonrió agradecida.

-Creo que a su manera si nos dijo algo.

Ishida levantó la cabeza al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Sora. Puede que fuese su hermano, pero su cara brillaba de felicidad siempre que hablaba de él.

Aunque le despertase sentimientos diferentes, la batalla contra Yagami por el corazón de Sora seguía teniéndola perdida.

La pelirroja lo buscó con la mirada al dejar de notar su mejilla rozándole el pelo. Le preocupó volver a ver su semblante pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿he hecho algo mal?

El compañero de Gabumon apresuró a sonreír para quitarle importancia.

-¡No!, claro que no, es solo que…- bajó la vista y suspiró.

-Por favor, sé sincero conmigo.- reclamó la chica, obligándole a que la mirase a los ojos.

Este se perdió en esos preciosos rubís, esos que tanta paz y calma le trasmitían.

Dibujó una triste sonrisa.

-Es solo que… dudo mucho que pueda estar a la altura.

Sora frunció el ceño disconforme.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ishida se fue sumergiendo en esa aura de autocompasión a la que tan propenso era de caer.

-Verás... cuando te he dicho que jamás podría competir con Taichi no me refería solo a nuestra amistad, también a su actitud hacia ti.- apartó la mirada, mientras ella seguía desconcertada.

-¿A que te refieres, Yamato?, no entiendo nada.

-Me refiero a que… él es todo lo que yo no soy. Siempre te ha cuidado, te ha protegido, nunca te ha gritado y te defendía cuando yo lo hacía. Además no tiene problemas en decir lo que siente, él siempre será mucho más cariñoso y considerado contigo, yo en cambio soy frío, tengo mal genio y…

-No digas eso.- le cortó ella con sobriedad.- deja de compararte de esa forma porque es absurdo. Si siento lo que siento por ti es porque sé cómo eres realmente. Sé que eres una persona sensible, dulce y considerada, lo sé desde que vi como tratabas a tu hermano en el Digimundo.

El chico negó, convencido de que eso no era cierto.

-Esos es diferente, me gustaría poder ser así contigo.- gimió impotente.

La respuesta de Sora fue cerrar los ojos y suspirar placidamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su corazón.

-Ya lo eres Yamato.

Y el tormento de Ishida se desvaneció conforme sentía ese cariño y confianza incondicional de la muchacha.

Si ella lo decía, seguramente fuese verdad.

Sin apenas darse cuenta los dos enamorados y sus digitales llegaron hasta la vivienda de las féminas.

No querían, pero debían separarse. La noche ya dominaba la ciudad y había sido un día bastante cansado como para alargarlo más, aunque a decir verdad, ellos ya no notaban el cansancio en sus cuerpos pues estaban renovados por su tan anhelada confesión.

En cualquier caso, debían separar sus caminos por lo menos durante unas horas, hasta que al día siguiente se volviesen a ver, puede que en su primera cita como "más que amigos".

Yamato no pudo contenerse y acercó su rostro al de ella, quería volverla a besar, pero esta vez en los labios, fundirse con ella de esa misma manera que tantas veces había recreado en sus sueños.

Fue un movimiento tan repentino que por inercia Sora echó un poquito la cabeza hacia atrás, Ishida se percató de esa acción y Takenouchi entonces interpretó el gesto de Yamato. Sus labios tan cerca de los suyos que hasta podía notar su respiración.

Supo que le besaría, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero deseaba que lo hiciese. Cerró los ojos, notó un cosquilleo en los labios, pero en el último instante este hizo la cabeza a un lado, depositándole un tierno y suave beso en la mejilla.

La chica rió por el agradable cosquilleo que le produjo.

-¿Puedo llamarte mañana?.- musitó con infantilidad el muchacho.

La portadora del amor sonrió más abiertamente al ver su rostro cubierto de un adorable tono carmín.

-Claro que sí, siempre que quieras.

Él sonrió como un niño ilusionado.

-Bien pues… hasta luego.- despidió con algo de nerviosismo.

Sora le saludó con la mano.

-Hasta luego.

...

Con las manos en los bolsillos, los pasos de Ishida eran raudos, porque ahora que no tenía a su pelirroja recostada en su pecho notaba las gélidas temperaturas del invierno.

Gabumon le seguía con un lío mental considerable, ya que por fin Yamato había dado un gran paso hacia su felicidad o por lo menos eso denotaba los momentos compartidos con Sora, sin embargo su mueca no reflejaba ese estado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Que soy idiota.- rezongó Ishida, como de costumbre autoflagelándose sin motivo.

El digimon se mostró confuso y Yamato se detuvo haciendo un gesto de desesperación.

-La asusté, no lo deseaba, soy un idiota. Por fin confieso mis sentimientos y lo estropeo intentándola besar, soy un completo idiota al que dejo que las hormonas le dominen.

Gabumon quedó pensativo.

-No sé si lo que te dominan son esas tal hormonas o el amor.- se encogió de hombros no dándole más importancia al tema.- ¿me das de cenar ya?

Yamato sonrió por la reflexión de su amigo, lo acertada que era, porque ese beso si se hubiese producido habría salido directo del sentimiento que Sora provocaba en su corazón.

Y si era consecuencia directa de su amor, la próxima vez no se detendría.

...

Cuando Sora entró en su habitación lo primero que hizo fue arrojarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos recreando cada segundo vivido esa tarde que ya jamás olvidaría.

Despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de su compañera.

-Sora, pareces muy contenta.

Ella se volteó en la cama, mirando el techo, donde veía reflejado a su Yamato.

Se mordió el labio inferior ante esa imagen.

-Lo estoy.- giró la cabeza lo justo para enfocar a su amiga.- y todo gracias a ti.- le dio un toque en el pico. Piyomon voló alegremente hasta compartir la cama de su amiga, haciendo que esta se enderezase.- aunque debo admitir que cuando empezaste a hablar deseé estrangularte.

-Lo hice para ayudarte.

La humana sonrió enternecida.

-Lo sé.

-Además, lo pienso de verdad- comentó Piyomon con naturalidad.

-¿El qué?.- interrogó la pelirroja.

-Que hacéis una pareja muy bonita.- Sora se sonrojó y Piyomon frunció el ceño algo confundida.- ¿por qué ya sois pareja, no?

La adolescente se cubrió el rostro con las manos para tapar su vergüenza.

-Creo que sí Piyo.- suspiró dejándose caer contra el colchón.

Y el ave rosa, sobrevoló emocionada hasta posarse sobre ella.

-¡Que bien!, ¿cuándo vais a tener un bebecito?, ¿por qué eso hacen las parejas, no?, tener bebecitos, ¿habéis tenido un bebecito ya?

Evidentemente que tal absurdez dejó ojiplática a la pelirroja y su sonrojo fue sustituido rápidamente por un preocupante pálido.

Debería tener con Piyomon una larga charla sobre en que consistían las parejas de humanos de catorce años antes de que su bocaza proclamase a los cuatro vientos que ella y Yamato estaban haciendo bebecitos.

...

-¿Entonces con ese beso en la mejilla no habéis tenido un bebecito?.- cuestionó la digital, tras escuchar la productiva charla de su sabia Sora.

-No…- negó ella, ya tomándoselo a risa.

-¿Y si te hubiese besado en la boca?

-Tampoco.- negó más incómoda, apagando por fin la luz de la mesilla.- a dormir.

La notó revolverse y resopló agotada.

-¿Entonces para que sirve una pareja de humanos?, no podéis digievolucionar ni hacéis bebecitos. No lo entiendo.- dijo Piyomon notablemente decepcionada.

Sora le acarició la cabeza maternalmente, mientras la arropaba a su lado.

-Ya lo irás viendo. Ahora duérmete, necesitas descansar.

Cuando la digimon pareció querer por fin conciliar el sueño, pues también había sido un día agotador para ella, Sora regresó a su perpetua sonrisa, ya que algo que le había comentado su compañera en sus inocentes palabras retumbaba en su mente. "¿Si te hubiese besado en la boca…?"

Ella pensó que lo haría, de hecho estaba convencida, pero en el último segundo él no se atrevió o ella le asustó con su reacción involuntaria.

Se pasó la mano por la mejilla reviviendo el beso que le otorgó, convenciéndose una vez más de lo tierno y encantador que era su Yamato.

...

Por desgracia al día siguiente no pudieron repetir la cita. La llamada se produjo pero no trasmitiéndole a Sora lo que esperaba, ya que no había que olvidar la crisis del Digimundo y del mundo real, que ese día dio un espeluznante giro.

Niños desaparecidos, secuestrados por Arukerimon y el extraño humano para el que trabajaba, pero eso no era todo, a este enemigo se le sumaban otros en forma de digimons oscuros dirigidos por el demonio Demon.

Tampoco tendría ocasión Piyomon para ver con sus propios ojos en que consistía una pareja de humanos, porque hubo un momento en medio de la lucha que los digimons de los mayores tuvieron que regresar al Digimundo para poder otorgarle su poder a Imperialdramon, el único capaz de hacer frente a estas amenazas.

Todo ocurrió rápido, en un pestañear los digimons ya no se hallaban entre ellos, en otro esos niños de aspecto siniestro se encontraban en una furgoneta, y en uno más Ken se había ido con ellos y Daisuke corría endiabladamente a su rescate.

Todo eso pasó sin que ellos pudiesen controlarlo, sin que ellos pudiesen hacer nada más que mirar y resignarse.

No tenían nada más que hacer, que irse a casa y esperar que los más jóvenes que habían tomado su relevo se mostrasen como dignos herederos.

...

Apenas levantaron la cabeza del suelo por el camino. Estaban tristes y muy preocupados.

Sora añoraba a Piyomon, esa que la tarde pasada interrumpió sus pasos por esa misma calle en la que transitaban ahora y le dio el último empujón a su felicidad.

Aunque ahora fuese incapaz de disfrutar de ella.

Yamato estaba preocupado por todo, por la situación, por los niños, por Ken, por su compañero y sobre todo por Sora. Con lo radiante que se había mostrado hacía escasas 24 horas cuando le declaró sus sentimientos, ahora reflejaba un tremendo malestar.

No era lo que había imaginado para este momento tan especial en sus vidas.

La miró una vez más de refilón, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en el estómago, incluso hasta ganas de llorar, pero era superior a sus fuerzas, no soportaba ver a Sora en ese estado.

No sabía que hacer para animarla, por lo que se limitó a rodearla con el brazo, para dejarle claro que aunque hoy el mundo se hubiese desbaratado un poquito más, él continuaba ahí, a su lado, sosteniéndola y protegiéndola.

Al sentir su brazo rozándole el cuello y el hombro, Takenouchi lo enfocó, enterneciéndose por su gesto, no miraba a nada en concreto, era como si hasta quisiese pasar desapercibido, sin embargo su brazo se mostraba firme y decidido.

Sin más, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, que sorprendió de sobremanera al rubio.

Al mirarla ella ya tenía la vista en el suelo, pero parecía un poco más reconfortada que hacía unos minutos.

No había duda de que se encontraba ante la portadora del amor, pues el bienestar que proporcionaba con un solo gesto de cariño no era comparable con ningún otro sentimiento.

Entonces el rubio sonrió, recordando lo que tenía en su poder hacía más de dos años y que casualmente había envuelto hacía tan solo dos días.

Seguro que eso la animaría.

-Sora, ¿te apetece venir a mi casa un rato?, quiero darte algo.

Tenía curiosidad y le pareció encantador ese ofrecimiento, pero sabía que no podría disfrutarlo al máximo debido a que sus ánimos estaban por los suelos.

-No sé Yamato, no tengo ánimos para nada.

-Será solo un momento, te lo prometo.

La pelirroja no estaba demasiado convencida, por lo que Yamato insistió durante todo el trayecto, llevándola, sin que ella fuese demasiado consciente de eso, hasta la puerta de su casa en vez de la de ella.

Solo cuando Ishida se detuvo frente al edificio, la portadora del amor se percató de su trampa.

-Ya que estás aquí, tendrás que subir.- dijo él, mientras abría la puerta del edificio.

Sora dibujó una falsa mueca de enfado.

-Has hecho trampa.

Y Yamato sonrió con travesura, sujetándole la puerta.

-Sube.

Ella rió, siendo imposible resistirse a esa sonrisa.

-Está bien, tú ganas, pero solo un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?

Es el momento que entró en ese ascensor, a solas con el rubio fue cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a ser la primera vez que visitase el apartamento del chico que el gustaba, es más, que iba a estar a solas con su chico en su apartamento.

Un revoltijo de nervios se apoderó de su estómago, mientras esa fragancia embriagadora de Ishida se colaba por sus fosas nasales haciéndola estremecer.

Resopló, encontrándose con la sonrisa de satisfacción de su amigo, cuando por fin la doble puerta se abrió.

-Ya estamos.- hizo un gesto para que Sora saliese primero.- nunca has estado en mi casa, ¿verdad?

-Ehm... creo que no.- contestó la chica, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Él rió.

-En ese caso no te asustes.- advirtió, mientras giraba la llave y abría la puerta.

La adolescente estaba tan nerviosa que ni le impresionó el caos reinante en el hogar de los Ishida, donde parecía que los percheros no existían y las vasijas se lavaban solas en una fregadera con agua estancada.

-Siento mucho el desorden, pero es la evidencia de que esto no estaba premeditado.- explicó el músico, al mismo tiempo que colgaba el abrigo y la bufanda de su amiga en el perchero de la entrada.

Al incorporarse de quitarse los zapatos, Sora tuvo un escalofrío que provocó que se abrigase ligeramente con los brazos, aunque no era por frío precisamente, era más bien por el vértigo de la situación.

El compañero de Gabumon lo vio, ofreciéndole sus pantuflas domésticas.

-No cojas frío en los pies.- dijo dulcemente.

Titubeante, pero Sora deslizó sus pies por el interior de las zapatillas de Ishida, las cuales le sobraban un poco.

-¿Y tú?.- preguntó avergonzada.

Este mostró unas mayores.

-Me pongo las de mi padre, no te preocupes.

El apartamento era bastante pequeño, disponía de una cocina que hacía las veces de salón, la cual también tenía una puerta que daba a una pequeña terraza.

Al otro lado del recibidor se encontraba un pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones y el baño.

Yamato la invitó a entrar en la cocina.

-Tengo el regalo en mi habitación.- señaló el muchacho en una medio invitación.

Sora se ruborizó.

-Ya te espero aquí, no te preocupes.

Él río con nerviosismo.

-Bien, pues ponte cómoda… si puedes.- añadió con diversión, perdiéndose por el corredor.

Takenouchi no so movió ni un milímetro, permaneció de pie, en medio de la cocina, sin dejar de mover las manos y los brazos con nerviosismo.

Era incapaz de encontrarse cómoda, pero no por el desorden, sino por la situación en sí.

Toda era demasiado nuevo y le provocaba sensaciones muy extremas.

Intentó aparentar calma y control de sí misma al escuchar los pasos de Yamato y verlo asomarse con un paquetito en la mano.

-Toma, mi regalo de Navidad.- pese a todo, la chica no pudo contener la risa por ver semejante envoltorio.- no juzgues el regalo por su envoltorio.- añadió el rubio, consciente de la chapuza que había hecho.

-Perdona.- susurró ella.- está perfecto, pero no tenías que haberte molestado. Además, yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti.

-Tú ya me has hecho el mejor regalo.- contestó él con una sonrisa de enamorado.

Ella se sonrojó, apartando la mirada.

-Venga ábrelo ya.- pidió el muchacho impaciente.

Se moría por ver al fin ese colgante en manos de su legítima dueña y esa expresión de ilusión y sorpresa en la cara de Sora.

Pese a que no hiciese falta porque el papel ya estaba arrugado y medio roto, Sora lo desenvolvió con mimo y cuidado. Se encontró con una pequeña cajita y quedó sin palabras al abrirla.

Sus rubís se reflejaron en ese cuarzo rosa que adornaba ese corazón tan peculiar. El corazón representativo del emblema que portó en su niñez, el que llevó colgado durante sus inolvidables aventuras.

-Es como el emblema del amor.- susurró, dejándose cautivar por pieza tan inesperada.

Ishida permaneció expectante, hasta que ella alzó la cabeza y vio la felicidad en sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias Yamato, es increíble.- dijo emocionada, sacándolo ya completamente para mirarlo por todos los ángulos.

Y Yamato respiró aliviado y satisfecho. Por fin había dado sentido a una de esas acciones absurdas que realizó antes de saber que era amor lo que le despertaba esa muchacha.

-Cuando lo vi supe que era para ti. Lo llevaba guardando mucho tiempo, llegué a pensar que nunca te lo daría.

Sora apartó un segundo la vista de su joya para interesarse por las palabras del rubio.

-¿No lo has comprado ahora?.- cuestionó extrañada.

El músico rió melancólico.

-No te enfades, pero lo compré poco después de volver del Digimundo, hace tres años. Quería dártelo pero nunca vi la ocasión, hasta hoy cuando me recordaste porque eres la portadora del amor.

La joven encontró en sus palabras una paz y un confort único, no pudiendo creer que hubiese estado esperando tanto tiempo para entregarle ese regalo. Tanto tiempo guardando sus sentimientos.

No podía ser más feliz porque ahora, ante ella, los mostrase sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-Muchas gracias Yamato.- repitió realmente conmovida. Seguidamente se colocó de espaldas a él, tendiéndole el colgante.- ¿me ayudas a ponérmelo?

-Eh… claro.- tragó saliva, colocándose tras ella.

Con una delicada caricia apartó su suave pelo dejando visible su cuello. No pudo resistirse a aspirar el aroma que desprendía, quedando preso de su hechizo.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de volver en sí, mientras con bastante torpeza tomaba ambos lados del colgante y lo abrochaba.

Al notarlo, Sora se volteó, aunque su sonrisa desapreció al toparse con el rostro de Ishida tan cerca del suyo.

Se habían quedado mirándose totalmente hipnotizados, reflejándose en la cristanilidad del otro, en el amor que se leía en sus ojos.

Ishida se inclinó un poco, Sora cerró los ojos esta vez sí, dispuesta y preparada. Los abrió de golpe al notar que Yamato se retiraba violentamente, golpeándose la frente con la mano.

-¡Soy un estúpido!, ni siquiera te ofrezco nada de comer.

La compañera de Piyomon se quedó fuera de juego.

-Eh… ah… no hace falta que… te molestes.- balbuceó, sin saber muy bien ni que estaba pasando ni que había estado a punto de pasar.

-No es molestia.- determinó él, mientras con bastante inquietud, abría armarios sin ton ni son.

Sus hormonas habían estado a punto de arruinarle otro momento especial, aunque también podía ser que ese momento se hubiese transformado en el doble de especial si sus labios se hubiesen juntado.

Todo le confundía y le hacía sentirse tremendamente inseguro.

Encontró un vaso y lo llenó con un poco de zumo, no era gran cosa, pero sí lo suficiente para distraer la atención de sus intenciones.

Lo que jamás se esperó fue lo que se encontró al darse la vuelta.

Sora por fin se había puesto un poco cómoda, sentándose en una de las sillas, sin embargo le destrozaba su expresión de absoluta tristeza con la vista fija en ese colgante.

Identificó rápidamente esa mirada perdida tan poco característica de Takenouchi pero que a veces aparecía desde que regresó del Digimundo.

Pensaba en Piyomon.

-Pronto les volveremos a ver.

Sora se sorprendió ante el comentario. Una vez más ese chico leía en sus pensamientos a la perfección.

-¿Cómo sabes qué…

-Tu mirada.- interrumpió él, dejando el zumo a un lado.

Ella asintió, conforme por la respuesta. Tampoco le apetecía pensar más.

-Es que es tan injusto.- empezó con dificultad.- siempre que estamos con ellos es para pelear, nunca podemos disfrutar de su compañía. Creí que por lo menos estos días estaríamos juntas, pero hoy se va de repente sin despedirse si quiera…

Yamato la escuchaba a cada palabra más afectado, pues su voz medio quebrada delataba que estaba a escasos segundos de romper a llorar.

-No es justo.- repitió, levantándose y quedando de espaldas a Ishida. Ya no podía controlar las lágrimas y no deseaba preocuparlo.- quería compartir con ella todo esto, todo lo que me está pasando contigo, lo feliz que me siento… pero no puedo… y nunca podré…

El rubio no lo soportó más y la abrazó por detrás, acción que pilló desprevenida a Sora, pero que sin ningún tipo de duda correspondió, volteándose y sumergiéndose por completo en el pecho de aquel chico.

Dejándole que la protegiese, permitiéndole que la cuidase y la consolase, pues era lo que ambos más necesitaban en este instante.

Yamato intensificó su abrazo conforme más notaba su jersey empapándose y los pequeños espasmos del cuerpo de Sora mientras se desahogaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya no notaba a Sora moverse con tanta aflicción y su respiración se había tornado más tranquila, fue entonces cuando, muy despacio, la separó de su cuerpo y levantó su cabeza.

Sus rubís brillaban como auténticas joyas, viéndose más hermosos que nunca.

Sin dejar de mirarlos, Ishida pasó delicadamente las manos por su rostro, limpiándole esos surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado por sus mejillas. Repitió la acción ya sin lágrimas, pero con una caricia mucho más lenta y suave, quería recrearse eternamente en esa sensación.

Ante ese nuevo contacto Sora se estremeció y su cuerpo, ahora con un enternecedor aspecto de fragilidad, tembló entre los brazos de Yamato.

Este le acarició los brazos con preocupación.

-Estás temblando, ¿tienes frió?

-No es eso.- negó paralizada.

-Entonces, ¿tienes miedo?

-No sé…- contestó, como una niña desvalida.

-No tengas miedo.- susurró él, acariciando con ese aire los labios de la chica.

Y esta vez ni ladeó la cabeza, ni quiso controlarse, ya que había entendido que el amor no debía ser controlado y ese beso dulce y delicado sería la mayor muestra de su amor.

Lo que necesitaba ahora, lo que haría de este momento verdaderamente especial.

Apenas duró unos segundos el leve roce de labios al que Sora no pudo ni responder.

Se había quedado paralizada, con los ojos bien abiertos y todavía el tembleque en el cuerpo, pero en ese poco tiempo que sus labios estuvieron en contacto sintió un calor único, algo que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Pudo sentir todo ese amor que Yamato había guardado durante tantos años y ahora por fin se lo entregaba. Un sentimiento infinito.

Era lo que toda la vida había estado esperando, un beso que fuese consecuencia de unos sentimientos, un beso que tuviese un verdadero significado.

Al separase de ella, Yamato estaba muy avergonzado. Era la muestra de su amor, pero a fin de cuentas había sido un acto sin permiso que ella ni siquiera había respondido, por lo que no había sido bien recibido.

Se apartó sintiéndose profundamente miserable por haberse aprovechado del momento de fragilidad de su Sora.

-Lo siento… no debí haberlo hecho…- balbuceó con angustia.

Pero entonces notó que una mano le sujetaba con fuerza, una mano que ya no temblaba, es más se mostraba firme y decidida.

Había experimentado el amor y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo escapar.

Ishida buscó una explicación en la mirada de Sora, encontrando en esos ojos un amor tan desbordante que le envolvió.

Ella ya lo había notado, él ya se lo había regalado, ahora era Yamato el que tenía derecho a sentirlo y Sora estaba decidida a que así fuese. Era un sentimiento recíproco, un sentimiento que nunca estaba de más demostrar.

Por el amor siempre había que dejarse llevar.

Sora acercó el rostro a Yamato, en un claro ofrecimiento y este no quiso darle más vueltas y volvió a depositarle un beso suave y delicado, pero esta vez correspondido. Ella le devolvió el beso, tornándose un poco más intenso pero sin perder la ternura de un primer beso.

Yamato deslizó sus manos por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola con más cariño, completamente perdido ya que a partir de ese momento jamás podría renunciar a esa maravillosa sensación que estaba experimentado con esa unión con Sora. Ella correspondió acariciando su pelo, para finalmente rodear su cuello, mientras sus labios expresaban lo que se habían estado guardando durante tantos años.

Era una fría tarde del mes de Diciembre, en concreto del día 26, pero en el apartamento del joven Ishida no se sentía frío y nunca más se volvería a sentir, porque dos chicos se habían dicho en tres días lo que no habían podido decirse en tres años y desde hoy siempre estarían envueltos por el calor de su amor.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: Aquí esta mi primer fic reeditado para que quede más acorde con mi saga _La odisea del sorato_. Es mi visión de lo que pudo pasar esos días y nunca nos mostraron. La primera parte de mi trilogía navideña ya completada.

Me lo dedico a mí misma, porque hoy cumplo **¡****cuatro años en esta página!**

Decir que podrán encontrar la versión antigua (con sus horrores ortográficos incluidos, no me apetecía corregir tanto) en mi blog.

**SORATOLOVE/SORATO4EVER.**

Reeditado: 17/1/2013


End file.
